


Three's Company or a Crowd?

by writingawaymylife



Category: Glee
Genre: D/s universe, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingawaymylife/pseuds/writingawaymylife
Summary: Sebastian Smythe was always prepared to be a dominant.  He dreamed of the day he would walk into the match up ceremony, receive his assignment and find himself bonded to Blaine Anderson.  Oh how he would break up the so called Klaine and laugh at the smartass Kurt Hummel.But then the day of the match up ceremony arrives and no one could have predicted how the results would have come in or where it leaves Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel, David Karofsky/TBD
Comments: 120
Kudos: 56





	1. Prequel: Understanding Society

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter just gives a short bit of background on how this society works.

Society Standards:

\- All citizens will take a blood test upon entering their senior year of high school (about age 17)

\- At 18, citizens will be invited to their towns local match up ceremony. At the ceremony, citizens will learn their results: Dominant, submissive or switch.

\- At the match up ceremony some citizens may find themselves immediately matched up with their partner if they receive a soulmate's mark. If a soulmate pair is formed, by law there cannot be any interference on the part of any families/authority figures etc. Soulmates are sacred and are the highest recognized form of a couple.

Soulmates Information:

\- Soulmates are formed when two or more people are destined to be together. Soul marks form when a true pairing makes some kind of first connection: catching eyes, a touch etc. Soul marks will only form if both parties are of legal age (18). When a dominant connects with a switch or submissive, their partner's name will appear on their arm. When a submissive connects with their dominant or switch, their partner's name will will appear on their chest. When a switch connects with their dominant or submissive, their partner's name will appear on their shoulder blade.

\- When soulmates connect for the first time, it is important that they bond for the first 48 to 72 hours. Working on their emotional, physical connections as well as their communication is important. Interrupting this connection can damage the relationship that a soulmate pairing has.

\- Most soulmate bonds are one to one, however occasionally there have been three soulmates that connect.

Dom/Submissive Standards:

\- In this society submissives are not owned by their dominants or switches, however it is believed that a dominant or switch should often have the final say in what they do.


	2. The Official Match Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Match Up Ceremony is here. Blaine, Kurt and Sebastian are all about to find out their identifications and maybe more..

Sebastian smirked as he stood in front of the full length mirror in his room. He straightened his tie and winked at his reflection. "Today is the day. You smug looking bastard. You're going to go and get your submissive today."

The boy turned when he heard a knock on his door. He smiled as he looked back to find is father and mother watching him. His father, Mark, came over to look his son over, adjusting his suit jacket and nodding. "Ready to make us proud today? Uphold the Smythe name?" 

Sebastian grinned and nodded. "Once they announce i'm a Dom I have no doubt Blaine will have my name on his chest. I'll wipe that stupid smile off that gayface Hummel."

Mark chuckled as squeezed his son's shoulder. "Who knows Sebastian. Maybe you'll be one of the rare Doms to have two submissives. Take that Hummel as well and shock the whole room. Now that would be the way to put the Smythe name on the map."

Sebastian beamed as his mother came over and kissed his cheek. "Well hunny as long as you are a Dom, your father and I will be content, won't we Mark?"

"Of course sweetheart." As they began walking out of the room, Mark winked at is son and bumped shoulders. "But it would be pretty fantastic if you ended up with two submissives. The ultimate show of dominance."

"I'll do my best Dad."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt sat in the car as his dad and Carole drove him to the match up center. He texted Blaine doing his best to calm the boy's nerves. He had to admit he was nervous as well. He and Blaine had been dating for the past two years, but if they didn't match up...their relationship could easily be over today. Kurt honestly wished he could just fight for Blaine no matter what, but he knew that if he or Blaine matched up with someone else...neither of them could ruin each other's chances at a true soulmate. Soulmates were the truest of bonds.

Soulmates were complicated though. Take Burt and Carole for instance. Kurt always marveled at their romance. Burt's soulmate had been Kurt's mother, but she had died when Kurt was just a boy. Burt had done his best to go on without her, but when he met Carole, something just really felt right to him. It had taken Kurt a while to understand, but apparently Carole had never found her soulmate. Years went by and Carole became a second mother to Kurt. Burt always vowed that if Carole's true soulmate appeared he would step back, but after six years of dating, Burt wanted to as joked "make an honest woman" out of Carole. The older submissive was perfectly happy to finally be married and find Burt or her heart's soulmate as she called him.

Now sitting back and sighing, Kurt could only hope that he and Blaine would match up or at least that they wouldn't match up with anyone else today. He didn't know if he had the strength to take it.

"Kurt?"

The young man looked up and blinked in surprise. "Yeah Dad?"

"Whatever happens today, Carole and I love and support you ok? Dom, Sub, Switch...doesn't matter bud. If you and Blaine are soulmates you know we'll be over the moon for you, but if not it's okay too. We'll stand by you no matter what."

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Thanks Dad. I just can't wait to get this over with. These ceremonies are always so...icky."

Burt reached back and gently squeezed Kurt's knee. "I know kiddo. They've come a long way since when I was eighteen, but they still have a long way to go. Good news is we are here and ready to get this show on the road. Let's get you signed in ok?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The check in line went pretty quickly. Sebastian identified himself was directed to stand on one side of the room with his parents. Getting there early enough provided Sebastian with plenty of time to scope out the other prospects. 

He smiled as he watched Blaine approach the check in counter with his parents before being directed to a different corner of the room. He tried to catch the boy's eye, but of course the curly haired teen was desperately searching for his boyfriend. Ugh, Sebastian could not wait to get Blaine unhooked from that waste of space.

Of course at that moment Kurt happened to arrive. It didn't take long before the two were shooting each other's death glares. Sebastian let out a groan and rubbed at his chest. Of course Hummel would make him feel like he had heartburn. Stupid gayface. 

Once a few more people arrived and settled in, a woman dressed smartly holding a large clipboard walked towards the center of the room. 

"Here we go" Sebastian's father whispered behind him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello All! My name Clare Montgomery and I am the mediator of today's match up ceremony. I will be calling names on the list in order of birthdays and announcing your identifications as follows. Once you have your identification you may spend some time mingling before leaving. Questions will be taken after the list is read."

Clare looked around the room and began clearing her throat. "Let us begin!"

"Dominic Salomoni: Switch"

"Michael Chang: Submissive"

"Quinn Fabray: Dominant"

"Blaine Anderson: Submissive"

"Kurt Hummel: Dominant"

"Samuel Evans: Submissive"

"Sebastian Smythe: Submissive"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This has got to be some mistake!!" Sebastian's father was snarling as he strode towards Clare. "You're trying to tell me that my son is some submissive?!" He spat the last word as if it were a dirty word.

The blonde pursed her lips. "Mr. Smythe right? Identification tests have less then a two percent failure rate. Your son is a submissive. You might want to try taking a few breaths and congratulating him like you know every other parent around here?"

Sebastian stood in shock. There had to be some mistake or sick joke right? He scrubbed at his face as his father continued to yell making a scene as others were trying to mingle. Sebastian had been raised to be a dominant. In his family there was no other option....

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My god Kurt! You're a dominant!" Burt pulled his son into a hug as the boy squirmed a bit.

"Dad! Dad this is prada, please don't wrinkle it!" He eventually gave in and hugged his father back. "Thank you Dad..though I feel like you're surprised?"

Burt laughed as he pulled back and ruffled his son's hair. "Hey I guess I maybe thought...oh come on kiddo you know i'd love you no matter what. Why don't you go see Blaine ok?"

Kurt smirked as he gently slid out of his father's grasp. "Thanks Dad."

As he started to walk over, he couldn't help but be a bit startled by Sebastian's father. The man was screaming so loudly his face was bright red like a tomato. Sebastian meanwhile...Kurt shook his head and began to rub his arm which had started burning something fierce...jesus did his dad squeeze him that hard?

When he looked back over Sebastian happened to look his way. The eye contact was unnerving and made his arm burn. Sebastian was rubbing at his chest and finally turned away when his father began walking over.

Kurt shook his head turning to see Blaine running to him. Then the boy was suddenly grabbing at his chest and crying out.

"Blaine! Blaine are you okay??" He quickly crossed the distance to his boyfriend as his arm seared in pain. "Baby where does it hurt?"

Blaine whined and scratched at his chest as Kurt quickly unbuttoned it. "Here hey hold still." Finally managing to open Blaine's shirt, Kurt gasped and smiled. "Blaine! Blaine it's your soulmark. It's my name!"

As Kurt ran his fingers over the delicate lettering of his own name, Blaine gently pushed the Dom's sleeve up. However, instead of looking as happy as Kurt he seemed...confused?

"Kurt....Kurt my name isn't the only name on your arm..."

The dominant boy looked at his submissive in surprise before looking down at his arm. "What the hell..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian was getting anxious. His chest burned as he loosened his tie and undid the buttons on his shirt. His father was screaming and his mother crying. The boy couldn't even think straight as he tried not to cry. This couldn't be happening....it couldn't possibly be happening not to him!

When he finally got his shirt open he gasped as letters began appearing on his chest. 

Names on his chest.

Markings on his chest confirming he was a sub.

He felt like crying, but he couldn't. He was a strong Dom...except he wasn't a Dom...but he had to be.

"What the hell is that Sebastian!!!!!"

He looked up to see his father looking at him as if he had just committed a crime. 

"D-Dad I..."

"NO! Do not call me Dad or Father or any of that anymore do you hear me? You are not my son! No boy of mine would ever be a submissive!"

The submissive began trembling as his eyes filled with tears. "B-But....I didn't....I didn't mean to..."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt and Blaine followed by Burt made their way over to Sebastian and his parents who were clearly not taking the news well. As they got closer, Sebastian looked over making eye contact with both boys before looking down in pain or embarrassment...it was hard to tell. While Kurt had spent most of his time trading insults with the boy and not feeling one ounce of empathy...he had the sudden urge to pull the sub into his arms and hold him close. He also had the strong urge to scream right back at the boy's father. After all, it wasn't Sebastian's choice as to his identification.

Burt however stepped forward and began putting himself in between the two Smythes. "Smythe right? Maybe the two of us should step aside and talk about this?"

Kurt and Blaine, who was now holding his chest as another name began etching in, stepped towards Sebastian.

"Fucking hell Hummel I don't need you to rub it in how you're a Dominant and i'm not! Just leave me alone wold you?!" He scratched desperately at his chest as he tried to fight off his tears.

Kurt gently grabbed the taller subs hands and stopped him. "Hey...i'm not here to rub anything in. Look...I don't know how to tell you this...but the names...they belong to us. Looks like we're a two for one deal you know?"

"HE'S SOMEONE'S SECOND SUB!!!!!"

The younger Smythe flinched and closed his eyes tightly as if to shield himself from his father's anger. "I can't do this...we don't even like each other and now I have to be the third wheel for the rest of my life? You two love each other....Blaine is too nice to tell me to shut up, but you hate me!"

The new Dom shook his head. "You've always annoyed the crap out of me Sebastian, but i've never truly hated you. Look...we..we can make this work somehow."

The brunette wanted to shake his head, but Mark was storming over suddenly.

"You are not a Smythe understood?! You go live with your Dom you pathetic excuse of a child. Bad enough you had to be gay, but hell I was willing to get over that because I figured you'd at least be a Dominant. This is not my fucking fault you hear me? I raised you to be a Dominant so I didn't do anything wrong, but you? You screwed up kid. You had to go and not only be a submissive, but a second sub. You're not even good enough to be their one and only. How can I possible let you back into my damn house? You're nothing but a disgrace!"

"That's enough now. You've made the poor kid feel like crap so you can go now." Burt's voice was quiet but firm. A subtle showing of dominance towards the other Dom.

Mark growled and stepped back. "That's it Lindsay let's go. Sebastian you stay right here. These people are your new family understood?" With that the older Smythe grabbed his wife who was in tears and dragged her out of the match up center.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian felt so alone and empty. Those who were still mingling stared at him. They were all whispering too. He flushed and grabbed at his shirt trying to button it up. To try and cover those two names: Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson.

Not Good Enough.

Couldn't be a Dom.

Couldn't be straight.

Couldn't even be a Dom's only submissive.

A fuckup on all accounts. That's all he was.

Kurt was hugging Blaine who seemed spooked by all of the commotion. The Dom glanced at Sebastian a few times, but the sub couldn't handle it and turned away.

Finally, a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders. "Come on son. You're family now."

Sebastian looked up weakly shaking his head. "I...I can't. Mr. Hummel...I can't do this."

"Yes you can. Call me Burt by the way. Just one foot in front of the other. Come on kiddo. I've got you. Let's go home."

Slowly but surely, the submissive felt himself giving in to the man. He felt tired and emotionally drained. For now though, he could follow the older Dom's directions. 

Even as he watched his actual dom and other sub walk ahead of them. He still had no clue how he could ever fit into that pairing.


	3. Welcome Home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise as the new soulmates try to settle in at home. Sebastian is not ready to give in and submit, while Kurt and Blaine find it quite easy to continue being them.
> 
> Warning for a punishment scene in this chapter!

The car ride home was probably one of the most uncomfortable experiences Sebastian had ever had to go through. The decision had been made for Kurt to sit in the middle and have Blaine and Sebastian on either side of him. During the ride back to Burt and Carole's house, the newly appointed Dom had done his best to talk and gently pat each boy awkwardly. 

Blaine happily reveled in the touches nuzzling Kurt's cheek and exclaiming how thankful he was that they could still be together.

Sebastian however felt like he could hurl. At one point when the Dom tried to take his hand, Sebastian felt himself pulling away and looking out the window. "Please don't" he whispered softly. He didn't have the energy to scream like he so desperately wanted to.

His family had thrown him away like he was nothing more than a piece of trash. In one moment...one identification had him out on the streets. He no longer mattered to his own flesh and blood. How could that even be possible? He swallowed and closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the window. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Burt drove quietly while sneaking looks in his rearview mirror. Carole squeezed his hand gently and nodded when he looked over. It was clear they were both worried about the situation that had unfolded. They had been preparing themselves for weeks..for the possibility of Blaine and Kurt not being soulmates. However, neither had ever thought that something like this would happen. 

"Hey soo when we get home, how about we have a nice big dinner? Anyone have any requests?" He looked back to Blaine's smiling face and Kurt blushing and shrugging.

"Sounds great Dad...I'm good with anything..Blaine..Sebastian have any requests?"

Blaine giggled and shook his head. "I'm happy with whatever you want!"

Sebastian on the other hand groaned softly and scrubbed his face.

The older Dom frowned as he watched the out of place submissive. "Well we've got about ten more minutes till we get home so just keep thinking."

As Kurt and Blaine continued to talk, Burt kept his eye on the other boy. As much as he loved Kurt, he knew very well how much he had despised Sebastian in the past for his bullying and constant antics at trying to steal Blaine away from him. While he had never liked this boy before for causing his son so much harm, he couldn't help change his thinking since he had seen the interaction at the match up. It was no wonder Sebastian had acted the way he did. His father had clearly taught him that money and status could get him anything he wanted no matter what. The only acceptable option was for Sebastian to be a Dom and when that was out of his control, the boy was no longer acceptable. Burt couldn't imagine disowning Kurt for anything especially something the boy had no control over. 

As Burt turned down their street he knew he would worry about something else. Kurt and Blaine loved each other. They already had a solid foundation and had been together for a couple of years. Sebastian had always been the outsider, the unwanted one. How were these three going to fit together when the scales were already tipped so unevenly? Pairing that with the fact that the third boy clearly had it ingrained in him to be a Dominant..it wasn't going to be easy for him to fit in. He would be testing Kurt at every turn. And Kurt? Maybe he was prepared to be a Dom for Blaine, but Sebastian would be a whole different ball game.

Shaking his head, Burt parked the car and turned around. "Alright everyone, we are officially home."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stepping into the Hummel household, Sebastian felt so out of place. He could hear his father in his head already saying how his suit cost more than the damn place itself. The submissive was caught between wanting to appear grateful for how easily he had been taken in, but also wanting to scream and run. Was this his life? 

"Kurt why don't you show the boy's around. It will be a little tight, but good news is he has a queen sized bed so you'll all be able to fit and you know if you ever need a bit of space, we have a guest room as well."

The taller boy chewed his lip. He assumed Burt had said that last part for him. Looking around at the motley crew he wondered how they all felt about him being there. Clearly he was the odd man out. He had no doubt that Kurt had spent plenty of time complaining to Burt and Carole about him. How could this man welcome him so easily? 

But then it made sense....he pitied him. After the showdown with his parents..he was the poor charity case submissive.

It made him want to scream until he shattered a window.

Instead he let himself be led around the house numbly looking at his new surroundings.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt stood awkwardly in his room watching as Blaine eagerly looked around while Sebastian stood quietly waging some internal war with himself.

"Sooo this is well our room now. You guys can make yourselves at home...I can probably clear off some shelves for you guys you know? It's not much, but hey one day we'll be able to save up enough to move out and get a place that really fits us huh?"

Blaine came over and hugged Kurt tightly catching the Dom off guard. Kurt chuckled through a face full of curls. "Ok cutie relax it's just a shelf you know? Nothing fancy." 

"I'm just so happy Kurt! It's us! Oh and my parents texted saying they could pack some of my stuff up and bring it by tonight or tomorrow you know just to get us through the main bonding? Then I can get the rest of my things or oh I could put them in storage or whatever. Honestly, I could care less because you're my Dom and soulmate! We did it Kurt!"

Kurt froze as he held the boy. As much as everything Blaine said was music to his ears, the smaller boy was forgetting someone.

And when he looked at Kurt's face, Blaine flushed and realized it too. He looked over at Sebastian who stood at the door uncomfortably.

Sebastian flushed when his partners stared at him. He looked at his phone only to realize that no one had bothered to message him. His parents hadn't called or texted. No apologies or at the very least, no mention of him being able to pick up his stuff. Clearing his throat the boy began to leave the room.

"I have to go to the bathroom...."

And with that he had ducked out before his new soulmates could see the pain written across his face.

Blaine frowned as he looked over at Kurt apologetically. "I'm sorry Kurt...I didn't mean to.."

"No hunny you're fine. It's not your fault." He kissed the boy's forehead. "He just probably needs some space."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Space was hard to find at the Hummel household. Everywhere Sebastian turned there was someone. What was worse was that everyone, even Hummel himself was looking at him as if he were a piece of glass that would shatter at any moment. If this was how they would always treat him, he had to get the hell out of here.

Of course the old rule about soulmates always got in the way. The most important rule was to stay as close to your soulmates for the first 48 to 72 hours as possible. The fear being that the bonds would be destroyed otherwise and both or all partners in this case would be damaged beyond repair.

Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing though. Even Sebastian had to admit though that he actually didn't want to hurt Kurt and Blaine anymore. If only there was a way to do this without breaking the two of them up. It's not like they really wanted him anyways.

The unsure submissive was quiet through dinner. He ate his steak and potatoes and spent his time observing. He looked for easy exits and to see if anyone was watching him..watching.

For the most part his soulmates were doing their best to give him space and focusing on each other. Did they really even need to worry about spending so much time together? They probably already had such a strong bond it wouldn't make a freaking difference. 

Carole was happy to talk to the two about everything going on at school, college applications and so forth.

The only one Sebastian needed to worry about was Burt. The man seemed content to listen and watch and he didn't seem to be afraid to watch Sebastian most of the time. If the man hadn't been so fatherly towards him back at the ceremony, well Sebastian would've thought he wanted him.

"Get enough to eat bud?"

The sub blinked before nodding. "Yeah...m'good thanks. I...I can clean up tonight by the way. I don't mind." He never really offered to clean up back home, but then again back home he wasn't trying to run away. If he could just be left alone in the kitchen, he would have enough time to sneak out the front door.

"You don't have to do that bud. We can all help."

Sebastian shook his head. "Please..it's the least I can do after you...you know back at the match up. And I...I just need something to do to keep my mind busy."

Burt seemed to hesitate before nodding. "Alright if you're sure."

The others nodded and soon enough dinner was finishing up. Sebastian couldn't have gotten any luckier.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in the living room, Burt could have easily pictured this being his reality. Kurt and Blaine were curled up on the couch pouring over the latest issue of vogue, Carole sitting next to him knitting. It was the family he had clearly pictured having after the ceremony. 

However the clinking of dishes reminded him of his new reality. Maybe it would be weird the first few days, but they could all get used to it.

Sebastian could fit in here. He was sure of it or moreso he had to be sure of it.

Turning back to the game on tv, Burt kept an ear out for the dishes. He was probably acting a bit crazy as he counted the number of plates being put into the dishwasher. Sebastian was his son's submissive not his. Kurt needed to worry about him.

But Kurt was on day one of being a Dom. He didn't get how you needed to keep tabs on your submissives moods.

One dish

Two dishes

Three dishes

Four dishes

Five dishes

Burt sighed as he heard the dishwasher being closed and the sink running. Sebastian would be in soon and then Burt could relax.

The water stopped.

But Sebastian didn't come into the living room.

In fact...Burt could swear he was hearing footsteps going in the opposite direction. Why would the kid be doing that? The only thing that way was..

"Son of a bitch!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian's hands were shaking as he tried to undo the door locks quietly. This would be how poor people did it right? A shit ton of crappy locks instead of the simple coded keypad back home. He swore under his breath as the first lock came undone making a loud creaking noise. Of course this would be his luck. Three more. Just three more and he was going to take off like a damn rocket. Just had to get...

"Where do you think you're going boy?"

Sebastian froze. He swallowed and turned quickly to see Burt watching him. He should've known the Dom would've been wary of him. Thinking fast he shook his head. "Not going anywhere...actually I just noticed your locks were loose and you know I thought I could tune them up for you.." Wow that was probably the lamest excuse he could've come up with.

Kurt, Blaine and Carole had now stepped into the room. His own Dom moved forward a bit. "Sebastian what are you talking about? You weren't going to leave were you? You know that's against the rules..."

"Oh come on gayface when have I ever played by the rules? Stop pretending you care. You got Blaine so you two can just go be happy on your own can't you?!" He sneered feeling his old defensiveness creeping back in. He couldn't be a submissive, he couldn't be soulmates with a couple that didn't want him.

Kurt stood their in shock. Burt shook his head. "Kurt you need to step up. Sebastian is your submissive not the other way around."

The young Dom seemed uncomfortable and unsure of himself.

"Screw this place and all of you! Just leave me alone! We all know i'm not wanted anyways!" He turned and scrambled to unlock the last locks. He jiggled one and got it off. Two more to go.

"Kurt you need to stop him. He's testing you so you need to assert yourself."

"Dad i've got it ok...Sebastian just quit playing around ok?"

"Kurt! Assert your dominance boy!"

"Stop telling me what to do ok!"

Another lock came off quickly. Thank god only one more left. Burt and Kurt were so busy fighting he could actually do this. He could get out. He'd be free of them all!

"Sebastian I...I order you to stop that and come over here!"

"Jesus Kurt you have to actually act like you mean it!"

The last lock finally clicked open. 

"Sebastian you listen to me. I am telling you right not that if you try to leave my house I will punish you. You are not allowed to leave and you know that. Do you hear me boy?"

"Leave me the fuck alone!"

Sebastian kicked at the door, pushing it open. Fresh air, freedom it all awaited him. He stepped out the front door.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt was panicking. He couldn't just order someone around. This was never supposed to happen in the first place. Blaine was his, but Sebastian? I mean come on what kind of sick joke was this?

Maybe it wasn't working because Kurt didn't want Sebastian....

No he couldn't think like that. Sebastian was just as much his soulmate as Blaine was. They just needed time.

Time they wouldn't get if the boy left.

Burt was yelling at him and he couldn't take it. "Dad stop i! I can't think when you yell at me like this!"

The lock clicked and Kurt stared in horror. There was no way Sebastian would actually leave....right?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In three quick strides Burt Hummel was across his kitchen and swinging an arm across Sebastian's middle. He yanked the boy, who was now screaming and kicking at him, back inside and slammed the door shut.

"Carole lock it back up!" He spoke gruffly as he half dragged the fighting submissive into the living room. "I told you not to leave. Now you're going to be punished for disobeying. You're a submissive boy. You need to understand that."

As much as the teenager in his arms screamed and begged and kicked and twisted, Burt wasn't letting go. He looked at Kurt as he passed boy. "You need to get in here with Blaine and watch this understood? You need to start acting like a Dom Kurt."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt, Blaine and Carole stood in the living room watching as Burt sat down on the couch and made Sebastian stand in front of him. While the boy had tried to fight him off earlier, a quick "Stop moving!" had frozen the boy to the spot he was now in.

Kurt watched in horror as Blaine trembled beside him. Of course they had learned about punishments in school, even seen a video or two, but to have one take place right in front of you was a little unnerving.

"Dad he's my sub..." Kurt's protest was weak to his own ears and Burt raised his brow as he looked over. "Are you going to punish him then?"

"It was...it was an accident...?"

Burt shook his head. "Sebastian made a deliberate plan to leave and destroy your soulbonds didn't you boy?"

The tall boy grit his teeth and stared back.

The Dom clicked his tongue as he watched him. "Sebastian your'e going to be spanked as punishment for disobeying my order not to leave the house. You'll get five smacks for that. You want five more for refusing to answer? Tell me know. Did you plan this?"

Sebastian looked away and pursed his lips.

Burt stood up and gripped the boy's chin, turning his face back to him. "That's five more spankings for refusing to answer. I know you're smart boy. Now undress before I add five more smacks for delaying your punishment."

Sebastian looked back at Kurt as if to say you're really going to let this happen?

The young Dom looked down however.

"Undress now Sebastian. Kurt's not going to help you out of this one. Last warning before you get fifteen. I'm not going to go easy on you."

Finally realizing the gravity of the situation, the submissive began undressing. His hands shook and his face flushed with embarrassment. 

Though Burt's facial expression didn't change, he made a note of how the boy was acting. The punishment would surely break him, but the older man would guide him through.

He sat back down and patted his lap. "Lay across and don't try to cover yourself up."

The boy did as he was told, closing his eyes to avoid having to see the looks of horror from the others.

"Do you understand why I am punishing you today?"

"Because....because I disobeyed your order and I refused to answer you.."

"Good. Like I said before, five smacks for each of those offenses. You will count each smack. If you mess up or forget we will start over until you count to ten. After that you will be forgiven. Do you understand Sebastian?"

"Yes"

"Yes what boy?"

Sebastian grit his teeth. "Yes sir."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt felt like he couldn't look away. He knew he should stop this..whatever was happening, but what could he do? Deep down he knew his Dad was right. Sebastian had been testing his limits and threatening their soulbond. He should have stepped up, but he couldn't get himself to do it. He didn't know whether it was his guilt for ignoring the sub, their lack of a friendship in the first place or the fact that maybe Kurt was still coming to terms with the fact that he was the Dom.

Whatever it was..it no longer mattered. He had failed Sebastian and now his submissive was being punished by his father in front of them. He knew better than to question his father, but didn't it seem a bit unfair that everything had been ripped away from the boy and now he was being punished on top if it all? Couldn't they have just talked it out?

Blaine began to tremble beside him and Kurt turned to hold him. "Hey it's going to be okay. You're not in trouble. Sebastian just has to...once this is over it will be okay." He rubbed the curly haired boy's back gently, startling only when he heard the first smack and a strained 1.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first smack came hard and heavy on his left ass cheek. The surprise and pain mixed together easily as he forced himself to say 1 in a controlled voice.

"Good start boy. Nine more left." And with that Sebastian received the next smack to his right side cheek.

The smacks continued to get harder to deal with so that by number five Sebastian was screaming the numbers. His parents had really never punished him as a child so it was fair to say that Sebastian was extremely unprepared for the emotions that came tumbling out. "P-Please i'll be good. I'll be good just stop!"

"Keep counting Sebastian. We're going to ten. Make you think twice about acting out next time." Smacks six and seven came quickly finally pushing Sebastian over the edge.

"S-Six, Seven...please!" Sebastian was crying now. It hurt so much and he couldn't make it stop. He felt so helpless and just wanted to make it stop.

Burt could tell that Sebastian wasn't going to be able to handle much more. He made the decision not to drag it out any further and gave the young sub his last three smacks in quick succession.

"E-eight! Nine! T-TEN!!!" Sebastian sobbed and trembled on Burt's lap. He let the man stand him up no longer feeling in control of his own body. The day had caught up with him and now all he wanted was to be forgiven for his mistakes. He hadn't meant to disappoint the one person who had actually tried to show him kindness that day. Standing in front of Burt he sobbed and gave the best apology he could muster. "I-i'm sorry for disobeying and not answering you..please don't be mad at me sir. I..I need you."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt's jaw dropped as he watched Sebastian's transformation. Gone was the smarmy Meerkat that antagonized him. In his place was a scared submissive who....needed Kurt's father?!

Blaine gasped as he took in a buck naked Sebastian crying and apologizing to Mr. Hummel. He looked over at Kurt who seemed to also be in shock. "Is he broken?" He asked his Dom quietly."

Before Kurt could answer though, there was a sharp cry that caught both boy's attention.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Burt was up quickly as Sebastian began to collapse. He caught the boy quickly, wrapping one arm around Sebastian's back and the other underneath his legs. He was careful not to touch the boy's bruised ass. He looked up at Kurt and Blaine and began to call orders out. "Blaine go to the bathroom. In the medicine cabinet there's a cream in a white jar. Please bring that to me as quickly as you can. Kurt go to the kitchen and grab me a glass of water."

The boys moved quickly as Burt settled back against the couch. He cradled Sebastian in his arms and gently tapped the boy's cheek. "Wake up sweetheart. Come on wake up you're alright."

Sebastian let out a little whimper as his eyes fluttered open. He looked at the man his eyes filled with exhaustion.

"You're forgiven Sebastian. Do you hear me? Clean slate sweetheart. I forgive you. Do you understand?" When the boy nodded, Burt smiled. "You did a great job taking your punishment. It's going to be a long road ahead of you, but you can do this. You're a good boy Sebastian. I know you want to sleep, but I need you to drink some water and sit up with me for a little bit. Can you do that for me?"

Sebastian nodded and moved to nuzzle into Burt's chest. The Dom rubbed the young sub's back as Kurt and Blaine reentered the room. Burt took the water and held it for the boy to drink. "There you go, that's good. Take what you need."

When Sebastian finished, Burt put the glass on the water. "Kurt you need to remember that after a punishment it is extremely important to provide aftercare and stay with your submissive. This is when they are usually the most vulnerable and need to know that you've forgiven them. If you brush off the aftercare the submissive can easily persuade themselves that you'll never forgive them. That they aren't worthy of being yours anymore. You understand that?"

Kurt nodded sitting on the seat next to the couch and wrapping an arm around Blaine who had snuggled in beside him.

Burt opened the jar of cream and carefully used two fingers to carefully rub the cream onto Sebastian's ass. The boy whined and buried his face in Burt's chest. "I know kiddo, but this is going to help I promise." After a few more rounds of cream, Burt capped the jar and put it on a side table. "Alright now that this is all set. Kurt you and Blaine can go to bed."

Kurt frowned. "Dad shouldn't I take Sebastian to bed? I mean.."

Burt sighed. "Normally I would say yes, but because I gave Sebastian his punishment I need to stay with him. He needs to understand I've forgiven him. You can all talk and get back to bonding in the morning ok?"

Kurt felt he should complain that it would interfere with their soulbonds, but Sebastian was at least in the same house. That had to count for something right? Finally, he nodded and whispered a good night to both his father and Sebastian before gently tugging a sleepy Blaine with him down the hall to his room.

Burt watched the boy's leave before looking back down to Sebastian. The boy was out cold curled up in his arms looking as innocent as a lamb. He smiled as he rubbed the submissive's back. "We'll get you there kiddo." He looked up when Carole came over and gently pulled a blanket up over the two of them. She kissed Burt's hair before puling back. "Sleep tight."

Burt nodded and smiled at his wife. "Sleep tight my love. See you in the morning." He watched her leave before leaning back into the couch and closing his eyes. This was going to be one wild ride.


	4. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian, Kurt and Blaine are doing their best to settle in together. Getting to know each other can be really tough though when you're already enemies.
> 
> Warning: Burt will backhand Kurt at one point!

If you had told Sebastian a week ago that his life was about to change forever, he was a submissive and would be disowned by his family while soulbonding with his mortal enemy, he would've laughed in your face.

And yet here he was this morning still trying to piece everything together. Last night was nothing like he would've imagined. From trying to escape, to being punished by Kurt's father...to waking up in the man's arms. He was still flushing at the thought of it all. Sure Burt was a good looking man, but it was so wrong on so many levels.

Of course Burt had simply chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Why don't you get dressed before everyone wakes up kiddo. You can help me make breakfast okay?" Sebastian had nodded and grabbed his clothes quickly ducking into the bathroom.

In all honesty, the submissive had mixed feelings about everything. He was upset that his parents could just throw him away like he was some christmas gift they didn't want. He was pissed and having a hard time believing he was really a sub. There was a part of him that was just confused at how he could possibly have soulbonded to both Blaine and Kurt. He could have understood Kurt and Blaine bonding, but where the hell was he supposed to fit in with a couple that everyone else would have called perfect. He felt like the black sheep between his parents and his partners. The only one who made him feel cared for..

Was Burt. His dominant's father.

The man who was now standing beside him cracking eggs and cutting up vegetables. Sebastian had been tasked with making the pancakes. From time to time he felt his eyes wandering watching the older Dom. He thought back to his parents. His mother may have occasionally cooked a breakfast or two, but never with his father. Heck his dad probably never set foot in the kitchen unless he was making catering requests or checking in on the staff. Even as Sebastian grew older, his own mother was happy to hand off the cooking to the help.

As Burt threw a handful of peppers into the skillet he looked over at the boy and chuckled softly. "Do I have something on my face?"

The boy ducked his head and checked the pancakes. "No...Mr. Hummel."

"Then you must have some question you're wanting to ask. Shoot."

The brunette chewed his lip before finally deciding he'd risk the punishment. "If you're a Dom...why are you cooking? Kitchen work..isn't that for submissives?"

The older man turned and wiped his hands on a dishtowel. He watched Sebastian for so long that the boy was suddenly wondering what his punishment would be for today.

"Sebastian..being a Dom doesn't mean I sit on a throne all day and give out orders to my submissive. I'm guessing your father is more of a traditionalist when it comes to being a Dominant hmm?"

The boy nodded as he added chocolate chips to the pancakes. "I mean my mom has always seemed happy with her role...but.."

"Your dad also probably taught you that because you were his son there was no way you could be a submissive. Maybe even that a man being a submissive was wrong? Must have been hard for you to wrap your head around it when you also realized you were gay huh?"

The submissive nodded as he flipped the pancake and watched the Dom lay some of the completed omelets on plates. "I tried not to think about it too much. I'm sure my dad would've preferred me to be straight, but in his mind as long as I was Dominant then the rest would be okay. I...I know I can be an asshole, but I would never treat my sub badly. My dad has never treated my mom badly...or not that I know of." He swallowed hard as he looked up at the man. Sebastian had never really put all of it together, but maybe..maybe his father wasn't the man he thought he was.

"Easy kiddo I can see the smoke practically coming out of your ears. Look i'm sure your Dad is good to your Mom especially if you've never heard or seen anything wrong. Traditionalists though....they are more of the submissives should be seen and not heard type. Just because your parents raised you a certain way doesn't mean it's how you would've ended up. This won't be easy, but Kurt is far from traditional so you won't have to worry about that either. For you Sebastian, it's going to be about discovering yourself as a submissive, not giving up who you are and learning to get along with Kurt. It's not going to be easy, but you can do it."

The boy shrugged as he finished the batch of pancakes, freezing when he felt an arm around his shoulder. Burt leaned over and kissed the top of his head. "You can Sebastian. Just remember i'm always going to be here for you. You're family now." With that the Dom pulled away and began setting the table. "I'm going to get the rest of this house up. Lazy sleepyheads huh?" He chuckled as he walked down the hall leaving Sebastian to contemplate what had just happened.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Nobody said a word about last night and Sebastian was happy to let it go mostly. Sitting wasn't exactly the easiest, but he didn't feel the need to bring that up to anyone. It was a startling realization for his subconscious to remind him that he had deserved it after all.

As they started to finish up Burt cleared his throat prompting everyone to look up. "So Blaine when did your parents want to drop of your things?"

The curly haired sub looked up and smiled. "They were hoping for today maybe mid afternoon if its alright?" He looked between Kurt and Burt who both nodded.

"Perfectly fine by me. I'll be around most of the day. You guys should go to the mall today. See if you need anything." He grabbed his wallet and took out two hundreds sliding them over to the boys. "If you need more clothes to hold you over Sebastian..till we hear from your parents. Go for it. Anyone need anything to of course, go for it on me."

Kurt took the money before handing a hundred to each submissive. "I'm all set of course, but yeah shopping for you guys will be fun. We'll clean up the kitchen.." he looked over and at Sebastian. "Blaine and I can handle it since you and Sebastian cooked."

Burt nodded as he got up and brought his plate to the sink followed by Carole and Sebastian. "You guys have fun today alright?

Sebastian watched a bit sadly as Burt and Carole headed out back leaving him alone with the boys. He didn't know much "fun" today was really going to be, but he did his best to keep the older man's words in mind. He had to try and figure out some way to make this work. Kurt hadn't made any comments towards him yet so that was a plus right?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mall was a bad idea. Or just being with Kurt and Blaine alone was a bad idea. Either way Sebastian was on edge. Every store they went into just reminded him of how much the two knew each other and how left out he was.

"Oh Blaine look at these bow ties. So cute and they'd match that Gucci shirt I found you for your birthday last year." The curly haired submissive bounced happily beside the Dom eager to try the bow tie on.

"Really a great use of your Dad's money Kurt. Let's get Blaine another freaking bow tie. He has plenty doesn't he?"

Blaine flushed and pouted a bit as he put the bow tie back. "Seb's right..I don't want to be selfish."

Kurt huffed as he shot a look back at Sebastian. "Really? My dad even said to go for it. It looks great on Blaine so why can't he just get it?" He looked back at the boy and kissed his cheek. "You should get it. My dad would say the same."

"Yeah because Burt really seems like the guy to get the bow tie Gucci shirt look." He rolled his eyes and turned away getting frustrated that all of their time was being spent dressing the wonder twins up.

"What is your problem Sebastian? Jesus my dad gave you money as well so go spend it on whatever you want okay?

Sebastian pursed his lips. He was torn. Part of him wanted to flip them both off and go get his own clothes, but there was this new submissive side of him poking out. The side that wanted Kurt's attention...almost needed it. Why couldn't Kurt just try and care about him for half a second? Why did it always have to be about Blaine? How the hell was Sebastian supposed to submit to a Dom who didn't want him in the first place?

And that last part was the one that pushed him over the edge. "Whatever gayface. I don't need to be any gayer watching you two play around with stupid bow ties." With that he was off through a different part of the mall to find a store that would suit his needs.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a picking out a new outfit for Blaine, the boys headed off to Target to look for some things Blaine could add to Kurt's room. "Did you want to get any pillows or blankets? What would make it feel more like home for you?"

The boy shrugged and sat on one of the bed displays while looking at his boyfriend. "It's always felt like home to me. As long as I have you i'm good...but what about Sebastian? Maybe we should go find him?"

Kurt sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Blaine sweetheart. He clearly doesn't want to spend time with us right now. Or at least not me. I'm sure if he needs something he'll buy it."

Blaine frowned. "But Kurt...maybe he would like us around? I mean I always like your approval when i'm picking things out or at least your opinion."

The Dom shook his head as he watched Blaine. "I don't think so. I mean Sebastian isn't like you Blaine. He's...he thought he was supposed to be a Dom after all. Why would he want my opinion?"

The smaller boy smiled as he got up and wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "Well because one you have amazing taste. Two you guys probably have more in common than you realize since you know we're all soulbonded of course. Three...because even though i've always loved you, being told I was a submissive and bonding with you opened up a new realm of feelings for you and him. I can't be the only one dealing with this right?"

Kurt sighed and nodded. "Alright maybe you're right. I haven't even had the heart to snap at him lately.." He chewed his lip. "Let's go find him."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian had at least found a few decent pairs of shirts and pants while staying within his budget. It wasn't easy and he had definitely had to downgrade from what he would usually wear, but he wouldn't complain about the gift Burt had given him. He had yet to hear anything from his parents, which meant he was on his own.

"You don't really seem like the type to shop at this kind of place you know." Sebastian looked up at a man in about his mid twenties winked at him. He had decent taste in clothes, wearing a simple white t shirt and pair of dark wash jeans. They complemented his lean frame and made his red hair pop. "You really seem like a designer clothing kind of guy. What brings you to this cruddy mall?"

The guy was obviously flirting and while usually Sebastian jumped at the chance to play, his chest was burning a bit. Of course it was his freaking soulmarks igniting. He had been having chest pains off and on last night and today. Seemed to be getting worse the further he got from Kurt and Blaine. It was so freaking unfair that he wasn't allowed to have fun anymore. "Yeah figured i'd try something new today.."

The redhead didn't seem deterred in the slightest. "Well how lucky am I. I've been watching you handsome and I think we'd make a great pair to have some fun today. What do you say we get out of here, grab a milkshake and see what kind of trouble we can stir up." He licked his lips as he sauntered closer invading Sebastian's space. "The name's Jesse St. James. What about you?"

Before he could really come up with a suitable response, someone was clearing their throat behind Jesse.

"Excuse me, but you aren't by chance hitting on my submissive are you?" Sebastian couldn't tell if he was more embarrassed that Kurt was speaking for him or excited that he was acknowledging Sebastian was actually his. His chest had stopped burning at the very least. It would be a day of little victories it seemed.

Jesse had raised a brow looking over at Kurt and clearly sizing the Dom up. "You're joking right? There's not way.." He looked between the two and laughed. "Well damn. Things sure are different these days. "Well hopefully your'e using that one the right way. He must be a real tiger in the bedroom. If you ever need a break from him though i'd be up for renting him."

Kurt's mouth opened and shut for a few minutes before he turned to the man who was already walking out. "How dare you! You disgusting pig!!" He turned back to Sebastian and shook his head. "Really Seb? That mad at me that you're ready to just throw our soulbond out the window?"

It was the submissive's turn to gape at his Dom. Sebastian shook his head and pushed past Kurt. "Like you even care" he muttered half heartedly though he was aching. That's all Kurt thought of him huh? Nothing but a slut who could care less about his soulbond. "I'm just getting these and we can go." He sighed as he put his purchases on the counter. Blaine sighed as he looked between the two and shook his head.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Burt and Carole had spent a nice day in taking care of some of the house needs and having coffee with Blaine's parents when they arrived to drop off some of the boy's things. The two couples had instantly hit it off when the boys had begun dating, glad to have another family to navigate the lgbtqia community with.

Mr. Anderson sighed as he set down his drink and shook his head. "Burt I have to commend you for the other day. I was telling Maggie how awful I felt not stepping in after Mark just went off on that poor boy. I mean we had always heard they were more of a traditional family, but to just turn your back on your child like that?" He clicked his tongue. "How is Sebastian doing?"

Burt munched on one of the cookies Carole had baked earlier in the day. "Kid is definitely have a rough time adjusting. I mean we all talked how hard it would be would be if Kurt and Blaine didn't match up. I thought that was the least of our worries. Sebastian just doesn't know what to do with himself. In one day he finds out he's a submissive, his parents disown him and he soulbonds with not only the Dom he has spent the past two years not liking, but to have another submissive in the relationship? It's a lot. Had to punish him last night too."

Maggie covered her mouth in surprise. "Oh Burt shouldn't you have had Kurt do that at least?"

"He wouldn't do it Maggie. I don't know if he feels guilty or just..maybe he didn't think he would be a Dom. I couldn't let it go though. Sebastian needs to start understanding who he is. If he doesn't start learning how to be a submissive now he'll always be fighting against his nature and it could really get him into trouble down the line."

The Andersons nodded and again expressed their distaste for the Smythe family. The afternoon continued with conversations about the usual as well as how happy they were for Kurt and Blaine and wondering what their future plans could be after high school.

While things could have continued on that way for some time. The sounds of a car turning off, slamming doors and yelling soon broke up the peace. The two couples looked at each other and then up as a fuming Sebastian stormed through the door red faced and even a bit teary eyed. He stopped in shock when he saw everyone sitting around the table. Caught off guard he swallowed and looked at Burt. "T-Thank you for the money Mr. Hummel." The sounds of the other boys coming up the steps seemed to set Sebastian on edge.

"Sebastian why don't you go put your things in the guest room. You can take a nap if you're tired as well." Burt nodded as the boy looked at him on the verge of tears. "It's alright kiddo go ahead."

"Thank you" he whispered before quickly disappearing. A moment later Kurt and Blaine entered. Kurt looking angry as hell and Blaine looking worried as he tried to keep up.

"Kurt what happened? You were just going shopping. Hell i've never seen you angry from shopping."

The new Dom shook his head. "Sebastian was such a pain! He argued with us and then took off to go get clothes by himself. Do you know what happened when we finally found him?! Some creep was flirting with him and he was just letting it happen!! He has no respect for Blaine or myself and our soulbond. How is this supposed to work Dad?!

Blaine was quick to hug Kurt, gently coaxing the boy to hug him back and nuzzling his cheek. The Andersons were happy to see their son doing so well with Kurt, though Burt scrubbed his face and groaned. "Kurt i'm going to have to play devil's advocate here. Was there maybe a reason why he kept arguing with you guys? I know you two have been good at getting under each other's skin. And are you positive he was flirting back with that creep? Were you there for the whole conversation?"

"Are you going to take his side in everything Dad? I mean...i'm your son after all! Or did you forget that once he came along?"

In one swift movement Burt was up and across the room. He gave Kurt a swift backhand to the cheek. "Don't you ever talk to me that way again Kurt do you understand? You are my son and I love you, but I need to look at all sides of the story. Don't you ever question my love for you again though. You understand me?"

Kurt stood in shock and embarrassment for a moment before swallowing and nodding. "Yes sir."

Burt pulled the boy into a tight hug, which after a moment was returned. "Go to your room with Blaine and compose yourself. I'll expect you to go try to talk to Sebastian after understood?

Kurt swallowed and nodded as he took Blaine's hand. "Yes sir." He quietly disappeared down the hall with his submissive.

Burt looked towards Carole and his guests. "I'm going to check in on the boy. Sorry about all of that." He kissed Carole's hair before slipping out of the room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost immediately upon entering the room, Sebastian had tossed his bag down and thrown himself on the bed. He grabbed a pillow and screamed into it before crying. No matter what he did he was wrong. No matter what he said he was wrong. Why couldn't anything go right? Ever since he was told he was a submissive. Then the stupid soulbond had to happen.

When the bed dipped and a familiar calloused hand stroked his hair, the submissive swallowed and turned his face up to Burt. "Do you hate me now?" He was sure Kurt had told his side of the story and how could his dad no side with him when Sebastian probably sounded like an ungrateful monster.

The older Dom watched him quietly and shook his head. "I'd love to hear your side of the story before I pass judgement."

The submissive chewed his lip before slowly spilling his side. He talked about struggling to fit in, getting frustrated with the wasting of money and needing to be on his own. He also talked about how the creep had come onto him and even how his soulbond had made him question his possible decisions and how he hadn't even done anything, but Kurt had assumed because of his past nature that he would just flirt. "It's not like he even knows how I feel about soulbonds. He's never even asked me!" Sebastian wiped at his eyes and looked at the pillow and caught his breath.

"I had a feeling your story might be a bit different than his. I told Kurt he needed to talk to you. Can you try to be open with him when he comes to see you? He should be trying to be open and listen to you this time. Will you give him a chance?"

Sebastian nodded as he sat up. "I'll try.."

Burt smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Thank you kiddo." He got up and picked up the bag of discarded clothes off of the floor. He tossed the bag lightly to Sebastian. "Hang these up would you? You must've paid good money for them huh?" He laughed when Sebastian blushed and ducked his head. Burt left the room feeling that he had at least managed to put out a few fires at that point.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kurt knocked on the door, Sebastian was ready. "Come in."

The young Dom walked in and shut the door behind him quietly. "May I sit?" He motioned to the bed where Sebastian sat up against the headboard. The submissive nodded watching quietly as the other boy carefully sat on the other end of the bed. "I...well my dad brought it to my attention that I was probably quick to judge everything about today instead of thinking about how it might appear to you. Would there be any chance of me maybe hearing what happened today from you?

Sebastian shrugged as he picked at the bedspread. "I'm just..i'm new to all of this. I know we haven't been on great terms before this, but I am going to try to do this the right way. Just because i'm not so open and emotional like you guys doesn't mean I don't have feelings. I know you and Blaine are the perfect couple. I know that everyone wanted you two to be together and was happy for you, but i'm here too. I just felt like no one wanted me around today. I tried to get some space, but then I didn't want space..maybe i'm the only one who feels it, but my soulmark practically burns when i'm away from you. I..I wanted your attention, but instead that creep showed up. Yeah old me would've flirted with him for the hell of it, but I actually stopped and thought about it. My mark was burning and I was trying to think of some way to say fuck off hell I didn't even say a word, but then you came in and at first I actually felt great because you said I was your submissive. You actually acknowledged that I was yours and it felt good..but then all of the sudden you looked at me like I was disgusting and assumed the worst of me and...it fucking hurt Kurt. And I know that before this I was an asshole and I know things don't just change overnight, but I guess I see how you treat Blaine and I was hoping for an ounce of that and i'm scared i'll never get it from you." He swallowed and flushed avoiding Kurt's eyes.

Kurt was absolutely stunned. He had been so wrong about Sebastian. He nodded for a moment before looking at Sebastian. "I'm sorry. I was completely in the wrong today. We're both new to this, but you're right. You and Blaine are both my submissives and it's not fair that I am giving all of my attention to him and only giving you negative attention." He reached out and gently touched the boy's hand. Sebastian seemed startled, but didn't pull away, which made Kurt feel a bit better. "Sebastian...i'm still going to probably mess up tomorrow and the day after that, but I want this to work. Any way you can give me another chance and not shut me out? You're not the only one with a burning soulmark when we aren't together."

Sebastian looked up surprised. "Really? You...you better not be lying to me."

"I'm not lying. Swear on my prada shoes."

Sebastian snorted. "Good. Look you're catching me on an off day okay? I don't plan to be this vulnerable again for another three years or whatever." He smirked a bit. "So don't expect me to just roll over for you like Blaine would."

Kurt groaned and shook his head. "Whatever you say Smythe. Any chance you're up for cooking dinner with me?" He got up and winked pretending to be Jesse. "Maybe we can grab a milkshake and have some funnnn."

Sebastian groaned and shook his head. "Shut up Hummel it's not funny he was a frigging creep." Though the submissive was smiling now as he followed the boy out of the room. Maybe there was a chance this could work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this was going to stay an angsty chapter but it got happy. To be honest though things are going to get angsty again probably real soon soooo try not to get used to this.


	5. Adjusting To Life As Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian Kurt and Blaine are trying to find their groove. Some days are good some days not so much, but at least they're trying for the long haul?
> 
> Warning I used Google Translate for a mini french conversation so bare with me if it isn't exactly...great..

To say that Kurt and Sebastian's relationship was perfect since they had their talk, well that would be wishful thinking. The boys were trying to be better about each other, but there were still little fights about bathroom time, clothes and of course whenever Kurt actually tried to be an actual Dom for Sebastian. The young sub had a hard time accepting with the domination as he was trying to be submit more. Added on that he had no idea what his future would become.

When Sebastian had still possibly been a Dom and lived at home with his parents everything had been so clear. He would be come a Dom and maybe discover his sub immediately. He would graduate from Dalton Academy at the top of his class and would attend Columbia law school. He'd have a gorgeous apartment overlooking the city, party on the weekends and one day find his submissive. Now that he was a sub though..even the most basic things seemed out of reach. 

Since Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian had not only found out their designations, but had also soulbonded, they had been granted a week off of school. It was important for the three of them to limit their contact with others while their soulbonds were still forming and solidifying. However, that week was ending and Sebastian wasn't sure how to ask one of the biggest questions on his mind.

Where the hell was he going to school on Monday?

So when they had dinner Thursday night Sebastian found himself awkwardly shifting in his seat as he desperately tried to find a way to ask his burning question. 

"Seb what are you doing?" Kurt frowned as he looked across the table at the boy. "You look uncomfortable or confused or something?"

The young sub's first instinct was to lash out, but seeing Burt watching him carefully he decided against it. "I just...I was wondering about school.." He swallowed and looked down. Blaine and Kurt both went to McKinley High so it seemed logical that he would be forced to go there...but he truly hoped that wouldn't be the case. He had worked so hard at Dalton. To be the the captain of the lacrosse team, having multiple solos while on the Warblers..he was set to be in the top three of his class a spot he was trying to fight so he could graduate valedictorian. To start over now towards the end of senior year? He couldn't imagine.

Kurt blinked in surprise clearly not having thought about this issue before. "Well...I mean...Sebastian if you want to..I don't see why you couldn't go back there. Unless of course there's a tuition requirement? I hope you understand I just..I don't have that kind of money."

"I can call the school and see what my options are." Kurt nodded as he looked at Sebastian. "That sounds like a good plan. We can go from there."

Burt smiled and nodded quietly as he watched the two boys. Even Blaine seemed pleasantly surprised and kept himself quiet at dinner.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although Kurt and Sebastian were trying to find their place together, Kurt and Blaine and Blaine and Sebastian had their rhythms. Blaine was able to move between the two easily, snuggling with one then hugging the other. It was just so easy for the curly haired boy. So natural to submit and so natural to bond with everyone. 

It was pretty frustrating for someone like Sebastian who struggled to submit, struggled to get along with his Dom and find his place in the first instance. To watch Blaine slip from one to the other, he was honestly jealous.

Take tonight for example. Dinner had gone well enough and the boys had offered to clean up so that Burt and Carole could head out for a much needed date night. After the boys had washed and dried everything they settled for a night of tv.

As usual Kurt and Blaine easily hopped on the couch. Technically Sebastian could fit too, but normally he chose to sit in one of the armchairs in the room. Tonight however, he figured why not try and get closer. Dinner had gone without a fight so maybe they could try sharing a bit more of the same space.

Since they had came home bonded, Sebastian had shared as little space as possible with Kurt and Blaine. Between fights and the two already seemingly pairing up by themselves, it had been tough for him. The two shared a bed every night and while Sebastian could probably fit with them..he had chosen the spare bedroom as his spot.

Kurt smiled gently as he sat and handed him the remote, which was certainly a lot. Sebastian nodded and began changing the channels until he found something he was okay with, but also knew the other two liked. He could compromise too.

The submissive found himself wanting to get closer to his Dom. It was a weird new feeling he was dealing with all the time. He still had a hard time being vulnerable though or asking for anything from Kurt. If he could just get a little closer though...

But then there was Blaine. The boy just smiled at Kurt and then his head was in the Dom's lap. Kurt chuckled and ran his fingers through the boy's hair while his other arm slid around the sub's waist.

And just like that Sebastian once again felt like an intruder and third party to his own technical relationship. Kurt didn't ask if he wanted to partake in any of the cuddling and yeah maybe the brunette still had too much pride to ask. So he would hurt in private while his dom and fellow sub seemed happy with everything.

Sometimes he had never felt lonelier. Sometimes he wondered if this was what their life would always be like and if he could handle it. How many days, weeks, months and years could he live like this and be ok?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt had gotten up early the next day and decided to surprise everyone with breakfast. He had thought he would be the first one to be up in all honestly, but when he walked into the kitchen he noticed Sebastian was already there scribbling away in a notebook while on his cellphone. The Dom stopped in surprise watching the other boy finish the call and hang up. "Someone's being productive at an early hour huh?"

Sebastian looked up at him grinning. It made Kurt's heart flutter a bit to see such an honest smile directed at him. "I just called Dalton Academy. Apparently they require tuition payments to be paid up front for each year in full and they're non-refundable."

Kurt nodded along trying to process everything the boy had said. The sub chuckled a bit and decided to help the Dom out. "It means my parents have already paid for senior year and they can't get the money back so the school says I can finish out the year there..." here Sebastian's face took a bit of a worried look. "I mean if you'll still...allow me." He hated how vulnerable he sounded, but he knew that there were laws that would allow Kurt to stop him. The world still hadn't progressed as much as it pretended it had.

Kurt stepped forward and felt the need to reach out and squeeze the boy's shoulder. However he was unsure if Sebastian wanted it and stopped at the last moment not noticing how the boy seemed disappointed that he had not continued. "Sebastian I would never try to take away your education from you. As long as you're comfortable going back then you should."

The sub swallowed and nodded. "Thank you. Um did you need help with breakfast?"

The Dom smiled softly. "I'd love that."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As school picked back up for the boys and schedules were trying to be created, things weren't always easy. Kurt was caught off guard as word spread quickly about his newfound categorization and two subs. As much as the fashionista enjoyed attention for his clothes and singing talent, being recognized as a "king of doms" had him feeling a bit uncomfortable. It didn't help much either when the jocks in particular began to whisper about Kurt having a sub that didn't attend McKinley. Of course there were questions and some saw Kurt's answer or giving Sebastian a choice as weak while others applauded him for being so modern.

Dalton truly did have a no tolerance policy for bullying. It also helped that the academy had a pretty healthy mix of Doms and subs who were very respectful towards each other. While everyone was polite and friendly with Sebastian, he could only imagine the whispers they had when he wasn't around. He knew it was partially is fault. He had always strutted around acting as if he were a Dom. Hell he had probably jinxed it himself. All in all, he was grateful that nobody tried to call him out for that. Even more grateful that nobody seemed to question or demand he step down from his captain's position or that he be made to give up his solos. By the end of the first week back, he had made an apology to both groups and thanked them for being so forgiving and accepting.

Nick and Jeff, a paired Dom and sub were the first to hug him. Jeff squeaked excitedly as he looked up at Sebastian. "Ahh I knew one of these days we be best friends forever!" Sebastian stood a little dumbfounded as Nick gently pried the boy off of the taller sub. "You'll have to excuse Jeffy here. He gets very excited about making friends, but I have to agree. We're going to be buddies for a long time Sebastian." The brunette sub chewed his lip before nodding. Maybe it wasn't too bad being open and being a sub.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the school year began winding down, college acceptance letters were flying in. Well at least for Kurt and Blaine.

"OOOh Kurt NYADA! And Parsons! That's amazing!" Blaine practically peppered the Dom in kisses. The good news was for the submissive himself as he had received a few letters from colleges like NYADA and Hofstra. 

Sebastian however was in the dark. Burt had taken matters into his own hands when they had realized Sebastian wasn't receiving any type of mail whatsoever. As he had told Kurt "something just wasn't right. At the very least the kid deserves his damn mail."

It had taken a few weeks, but after getting into contact with the workers at the match up center who were then able to get in contact with the Smythes, there were a few developments.

The first arrived in the form of Sebastian's mail, which came in piles. Mostly college brochures and letters, but also letters from some of his cousins and his grandma.

"Shit" Sebastian murmured as he looked at the card. Before all of this he had called his grandmother every week. Out of everyone in his family, he had loved her the most and though she wouldn't outright admit it, he was pretty sure he was her favorite grandchild. Way back when Sebastian's parents hadn't made their money yet, they had lived in France, staying in his grandmother's house. In fact Sebastian grew up there. While his parents were working their butts off and earning their first millions, Sebastian was learning to walk and speak fluent French under the careful eye of his grandmother. 

He had so many amazing memories of the woman. So much so that when his parents found jobs in the US and were moving away he had cried for days in his grandmother's arms. Well until his father had pulled him aside and smacked him telling him that Smythe men did not cry and were not subs. 

Sebastian hadn't cried for years after that. Not until well recently it seemed. His family of course had gone back every summer to visit and the boy had continued to strengthen his relationship with the matriarch of the family. When it wasn't the summer, Sebastian had gotten into the habit of calling her every week just to talk. The woman loved their talks and always made him promise to call again the next week. Sebastian had never failed before...but now..

He grabbed the rest of his mail and quickly headed to his room. After a quick few minutes, he was waiting for his grandmother to pick up the phone. He smiled when her voice came over the line clear as day. Made him want to cry again.

"Petit? Pourquoi avez-vous cessé de m'appeler? Es-tu fâché contre moi?" (Little one? Why haven't you called? Are you mad at me?)

Sebastian gave a watery chuckle as he spoke to her. "Je ne pourrais jamais être en colère contre toi, mais je crains que tu ne sois en colère contre moi." (I could never be mad at you, but I worry you will be mad at me."

"Sebastian, tu es la lumière de ma vie mon doux garçon. Je t'aimerai toujours quoi qu'il arrive. Dites-moi ce qui vous inquiète." (Sebastian, you are the light of my life my sweet boy. I will always love you no matter what. Tell me what worries you).

And so with one last breath, he broke down and told her everything. How he was a sub, his parent's abandoning him and how he had found himself in his current situation. When he had finished, he was trembling waiting for her to speak.

"Connard!" (Bastard!)

"Grand-mere?" (Grandma?)

"Pas toi mon précieux garçon. Mon fils bâtard. Sebastian je t'aime et je t'accepterai toujours. N'osez-vous jamais cesser de m'appeler compris?" (Not you my precious boy. My bastard son. Sebastian, I love you and I will always accept you. Don't you ever dare stop calling me understood?)

The sub smiled on the other side of the phone. "Yes Grandma. I love you and will always call you from now on."

The older woman chuckled. "Good. Now listen to me sweetheart. It's time to tell you about your inheritance."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night at dinner the family was eagerly awaiting the news from Sebastian. He was practically bouncing on his heels as he sat at the table.

"So boy you going to tell us or make us beg for the information?"

The sub flushed as he looked over at the man of the house. "Sorry sir. I have great news. My grandmother...she informed me of some great information. When I was born, my parents set up a trust fund for me. Every year on my birthday they would have money automatically add money to the trust as would my grandmother. They signed some sort of agreement...the trust would continue to be filled until my 25th birthday. My grandmother thinks there's a way to transfer the account over to me so that they can't take it away...which means i'll have enough money to go to college..."

Collectively a few jaws around the table could've dropped onto dinner plates considering how low they were hanging. "Sebastian that's..."

But then Kurt opened his mouth and almost destroyed it all. "With enough money we could all be set for life!"

Sebastian froze. He stared at his Dom in horror. What Kurt was saying...well it was true in part. As a Dom he could actually take control of all of Sebastian's money if he wanted to. He was the Dom in charge now and there weren't rules yet to protect his sub assets.

Thankfully, Kurt covered his mouth and shook his head. "I'm so sorry Sebastian. That was wrong of me..it's your money I promise."

The submissive nodded though he was still wary.

Burt chose that moment to shift conversation again. "Hey bud what about all those college letters? You get into Columbia?"

The boy swallowed and nodded regaining his composure. "I..I did."

The table cheered, Blaine rushing over to kiss the other subs cheeks, while Kurt reached over and gave his hand a light squeeze. "Congratulations Sebastian, you deserve it. Columbia Law huh?"

Sebastian chewed his lip and shrugged. "Maybe...i'm not quite sure. Law I guess was always my father's dream and I'm not sure if it's really my dream though."

Burt came over and ruffled the boy's hair, kissing the top of his head softly. "Whatever you decide kiddo, we support you."

Sebastian laughed a bit and nodded trying to duck away from Burt messing up his hair. "Thanks guys it means a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up we are probably only looking at a few more chapters for high school/college Sebklaine before we do a time jump :D


	6. Graduation Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys are finally finishing high school and moving on to the next step in life. It's time to prepare for all things college including how their relationship will play out when they continue to attend different schools.
> 
> *Some of the boys colleges/majors will change compared to the show for the sake of the story.

It was graduation week for the Hummel household and all three boys were extremely excited and nervous for the future. Burt and Carole found themselves constantly helping the boys fill out forms for graduation, forms for their upcoming school year and basically being rocks when any of the boys became panicked about the future.

Kurt was preparing to go to the LIM Fashion School in New York.

Blaine was excited to go to NYADA to major in musical theatre.

Sebastian was looking forward to going to Columbia....major undeclared.

Sebastian was still debating over a lot of his future ideas and plans. He had been having many different ideas when it came to his future. Kurt and Blaine had done their best not to pry, however their questions had become more insistent as high school drew to a close. Neither boy had ever had any doubts about their own future so when it came to seeing Sebastian without a clear path, it seemed to boggle their minds. The pair had stopped questioning him the day he had snapped reminding them that most schools didn't even let students declare their majors until sophomore year. 

To take the pressure off and get his future off of his mind, the cocky sub had found solace spending most of his time with Burt. The older Dom, had definitely taken him under his wing making sure he knew all of the basics of being independent. 

Considering the fact the boys would be moving to an apartment into the city to be close to school, but which would ultimately put some distance between Carol and Burt. 

Sebastian had to admit he wasn't a fan of that part. Burt had become a father to him these past few months and he treasured the time he could spend with the older man. It was weird to think how he was once enemies with the family and yet now they were his world. 

"Hey daydreamer, get your butt down here we need to learn how to change oil today."

Sebastian flushed and scurried to slide under the car. "Sorry sir" he murmured softly. Burt gently ruffled his hair once he was settled. "You're fine kiddo, now pay attention to what i'm showing you ok?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About a half hour later, the two were sitting on the tailgate of Burt's truck drinking sodas. Sebastian swung his feet back and forth as he sipped his drink. Finally he turned to look at the older man. "You don't want to ask me anything?"

The Dom chuckled as he drank his soda. "Sure I want to ask you, but I know you would just tell me when you knew. You don't know so you haven't told me."

The boy blinked before cracking a smile. "Thank you. I..I just want to make sure its my decision you know, but I swear I won't screw around either."

"Oh I know bud. Its your money now to do what you like."

Burt was right. It had taken a few weeks, but with his grandmother's advice and Burt and Carole's guidance, he had been able to save his trust and keep it himself. The banks had worked with him to make sure his trust fund would not go directly back to his parents. The best part was that because his parents had committed to everything up front and signed in to automatically deposit money until his 25th birthday...well they couldn't take that away either. 

So in reality Sebastian could easily be set for a while, but he didn't want to be lazy and have no ambition. It was great to have a nest egg, but he wanted to keep earning and he wanted to work. This money just meant he could really do something he wanted.

"Have you asked yourself what would make you happy?"

Sebastian chewed his lip. "I'm torn. Sometimes, I think i'd be happy to just stick it to my dad and do something he'd consider silly like theatre or singing. Or I could just.."

"Do what honestly makes you happy?"

The boy flushed and nodded as Burt wrapped an arm around his shoulder and gently pulled him in. It was so easy for him to rest his head on his pseudo father's shoulder. "What if I don't know what that is?" He felt his hair being ruffled again and snorted softly. 

"Well the great thing about your life Sebastian is that you have family that loves and supports you and a trust fund that will keep you afloat until you find your footing. Kurt and Blaine don't have that so they've had to figure it out a lot sooner, but then again they haven't been under the pressure you've been under. It all evens out eventually. On a serious note though, I know you boys are going to be searching for an apartment soon. Make sure you're not putting all of your money into it alright? You guys applied for some loans to help and the boys have jobs as well so they should be able to put in a somewhat equal amount."

"I know sir. We met with a loan officer the other day and we're pre approved. There are a few places we'll visit tomorrow and the day after. I'm sure we'll find something easily enough to start at least."

Burt nodded and finished his drink hopping off of the tailgate. "I'm sure you will. I'm going to wash up and then i'll see you at dinner. Great job today Sebastian."

The boy flushed and smiled. "Thank you" he murmured quietly, reveling in the praise and already missing the affection from the Dom.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now you'll see with this apartment there is a large master bedroom enough to fit a queen or king size bed. Great for three people of course!"

Sebastian was grateful that Kurt was at least on the same page as him rolling his eyes every time the realtor stared at them for too long or kept mentioning all of her apartment listings for "special" soulmates like themselves. As they had toured each apartment, Kurt and Sebastian had gone through all of the stages: being annoyed with her, trying to joke with her, trying to ignore the comments and finally just nodding and smiling. Blaine seemed to be as usual the only one willing enough to play along and could easily be found oohing and ahhing around each place with their realtor.

As they toured their last stop for the day, Kurt and Sebastian had begun hanging back slowly inspecting the place themselves while the realtor gave Blaine her grand spiel.

"Seems like the nicest place yet..."

"Does have a decent view of the city considering we are just out of school and can't afford a nice view." 

"Well one of us could." Sebastian froze for a second as Kurt then gave his shoulder a quick poke. "I'm kidding. We're paying equally. That's your money."

The sub nodded flushing as he felt bad for ruining the mood. "Has a large bedroom you know so our special grouping can fit."

The Dom snorted and covered his mouth a bit. "Seb!"

The taller boy smirked, but pretended to play innocent. "What?! It does!"

Kurt walked ahead in an attempt to catch up with Blaine. "This place does seem great, but it is at the top of our budget. What do you think?"

Sebastian licked his lips as he thought it over himself. "Well it is the biggest place and it may be at the top of our budget..but I can chip in the extra rent easily enough and..." If he was being honest, this place was the best compromise on being nearby to their schools, but also being close enough to take the occasional trip home...you know if he wanted to. "and this place has plenty of room so we won't get on top of each other. Room to study, entertain friends and a separate guest room in case we need to crash away from each other."

Kurt nodded slowly. "True...we've certainly appreciated that space in the past. Soo..."

The sub chewed his lip. "So we should tell realtor barbie that this is our place so we can end the nightmare tours now."

The Dom smirked as he stood on his toes and kissed Seb's cheek. "Thank you sweetheart. This is going to be great."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of the week Sebastian found himself sitting alongside Burt and Carole on hard plastic chairs out in the blistering heat. It was McKinley's graduation day and the sub was there in the audience to show his support for both his fellow submissive, but also his Dom. 

It certainly wasn't going to be as amazing as his graduation from Dalton the following day, but he had to give McKinley props for trying. The balloons were festive and Kurt and Blaine had each managed to snag solos for their final performances with New Directions. Sebastian had to admit that he was even proud of his partners for being listed among the top ten students of the senior class. 

When Blaine walked across the stage, Sebastian and the others were up on their feet cheering. Soon enough they were doing it again for Kurt. It was kind of fun and he couldn't help, but get a little excited thinking about how Kurt and Blaine would be cheering him on as well. How proud they'd be of him. 

Unfortunately after Kurt walked by, they still had to wait for everyone else to be announced. First the sub tried to keep himself busy by trying to correctly identify all of Kurt and Blaine's friends. Then he tried to guess all of the families they belonged to and if any had already found their pairings. However, his concentration would only last so long. 

It was also hard to focus when you felt yourself being watched like a zoo animal. After they had initially cheered for both boys, it hadn't taken too long for the rest of the graduating class to figure out he was the mystery sub who had been given so much freedom. The magical third partner to the person they had probably never taken to be a Dom.

God how Sebastian couldn't wait to get to the city where everyone would be a bit more openminded.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day as promised, the roles had completely reversed. Kurt and Blaine had dutifully dressed up to the nines and sat along with Burt and Carole in the cushy Dalton Academy Auditorium. It was tastefully decorated as expected. The boys enjoyed listening to Sebastian sing along with The Warblers and hearing how he was also one of the top ten students in his graduating class. 

The boys were screaming and on their feet as Sebastian walked around. Sure they caught plenty of stares. They were sure everyone knew Sebastian was a submissive and had two soulmates. However, unlike McKinley's crowd, they received polite smiles and no one made them feel uncomfortable at Dalton. 

At one point during the ceremony, Burt leaned over and whispered in Kurt's ear. "I'm glad you let him stay here. I thin it really helped him get his confidence back."

The younger Dom looked up in surprise. "He never really lost it.."

His father just chuckled and rubbed his back.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, the group had dinner at Breadstix. It was the cheesiest place ever, but it passed for the fanciest place around for middle class families. Sure if things had gone another way Sebastian would be eating a fancy dinner at the country club his family belonged to.

Yet sitting around this table he felt great. Here was his family and later that night he would be calling his grandmother to tell her all about graduation. If things went well this summer, he could maybe even get in a trip to see her in person.

"I'd like to make a toast!" The sub looked up as Burt stood holding his glass of water. "High school can be a rough time for everyone. Not only did all three of you succeed and thrive, you found each other. You are all my sons now and I am so proud of you. Cheers to college and three amazingly bright futures."

"Cheers!"

Glasses clinked all around and Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment wanting to savor this night. It was the start of a new chapter. Maybe even a happier chapter where the three would be able to find their groove and be completely happy with each other.

Although as the coming weeks and years would prove...this wasn't quite right.

Not yet anyways.


	7. Summer Loving or Summer Fighting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With summer in full swing the boys have plenty to do. Orientations, buying furniture for their apartment and coming to the realization that they are officially moving out of the house. Some are more than ready, while others wouldn't mind a little more time.
> 
> Sidenote: I'm going to be with the family next week so this will probably be my last post for the next week or two.

Summer was flying by and Sebastian wasn't exactly sure how he felt about it. On the one hand, he was looking forward to college and getting into the big city. On the other hand, he wasn't sure how it would feel to just be living with Kurt and Blaine. The lovebirds..

In fairness, he probably could've tried to spend more time with Kurt and Blaine, but he also wanted to see the few friends he had made this year. After all, they were all spreading out for college.

He had the rest of his life to spend with his soulmates. Lucky him.

"What do you think about these? Sebastian? Earth to Sebastian?"

The sub looked up to find Kurt watching him a playful smile on his lips. "I figured you'd want a say in our bedroom decor fancypants. It is your room as well after all."

He nodded a bit and moved with his Dom to look over the sheets he had picked up. "We're really going to try and share a bedroom? I mean I can just take the guest room or whatever."

"Sebastian if we're really going to make this work, we need to try and be together. Besides we just ordered that nice new king bed so we'll all fit."

The taller boy shrugged as he looked over at his Dom. Blaine was at theatre practice for his summer show so it was a rare occurrence of two simply bonding together without the third party. It was weird because he had always been initially attracted to Baine, but since they had matched up as three, he found himself wanting Kurt's attention. Of course by the time he received it, he was usually too awkward and had no clue how to ask for what he wanted. 

How he wanted Kurt to tell him he was a good boy.

How he wanted Kurt to hug him.

How he wanted to cuddle with Kurt the way Blaine always did when they watched tv.

But he could never ask for what he wanted. It was too much for him. He still clung to the idea of being a Dom..still clung to his biting words. He just didn't know how to ask for anything or how to keep being nice to Kurt. Although, being alone with him helped.

"They look nice...I like the blue...would probably go well with those curtains you know?" He pointed to a selection behind the shorter boy. Kurt turned and cocked his head to the side as he eyed the curtains before matching them up to sheets. 

"You know if you're still stuck on a major, you could try interior design." He smiled as he moved to put the sheets and curtains together. "I really like how these go together. Alright, want to move on to some nightstands?"

Sebastian nodded as he followed along, his hands shoved in his pockets. "So Blaine's not going to care we're making all these decisions?"

"Please. That boy lives in bowties and while I think they're adorable...there's not much else going on for him in this area. You and I are the ones with the taste. He's the lovable try hard musical theatre kid."

Sebastian flushed a bit and smiled dopily when Kurt looked at him. "What? Did I say something?"

"You just well you complimented me..I guess I liked it." He looked away and cleared his throat. "So nightstands?"

The Dom nodded allowing Sebastian to go through first before following and making a mental note.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad I know exactly what i'm doing. I can't believe we're having this talk."

Burt sighed as he watched his son shaking the pamphlets at him. "I mean seriously Dad? How to talk about sex with your sub? Safe sex with submissives? Bonding as three?"

Burt leaned against Kurt's bedroom door and raised a brow. "Kurt these could help ok? You three are about to live on your own. I don't think you realize how tough it will be to keep this relationship together. Hell I don't even know how tough it will be. Do you think that you're ready for that?"

Kurt tossed the pamphlets on his desk. "Of course I know its going to be tough! Yes I know this is going to be a unique situation for the rest of my life, but we're all adults and we can handle ourselves you know!"

"Kurt I appreciate your confidence and all, but i'm an experienced Dom. I never had two submissives at the same time, but i've had two. I'm worried you know?"

"Why because we fight sometimes? Everyone does!"

"Kurt you fight more than sometimes and it's only with one of your submissives."

"What did you expect? For crying out loud Sebastian used to hate me and tried to steal Blaine from me on several occasions! I'd saying we're doing extremely well all things considered."

"Kurt calm down. I'm just saying. I don't think you realize how often Sebastian comes to me instead of you. He needs to learn that you're going to be there for him. You need to show him that you'll be there to support him. Do you even know what he wants from you?"

Kurt crossed his arms and flared his nostrils. "Of course I know what he wants. Sebastian wants the good life, to visit his grandmother in Paris..."

Burt scrubbed his face with his hand. "Kurt what does Sebastian want and need from you?"

The boy scoffed. "Really? I can't just come up with that off the top of my head! That takes years of partnership to figure out Dad."

"What does Blaine want and need from you?"

The younger Dom paled and grit his teeth. "That's not fair. Blaine and I have been together for a few years.."

"Kurt we didn't even know what your classification was going to be at the start of the school year. Once you became a Dom though it was smooth sailing for you and Blaine. You know what he wants and needs don't you?"

"So i'll learn what Sebastian wants okay? We can talk and he can tell me. We've just been busy with the end of school and apartment hunting..."

Burt walked over to his son and put a hand on his shoulder. "Have you ever thought that maybe Sebastian isn't going to just sit down and tell you what he wants? That maybe he doesn't know how to or can't get it out of himself? Maybe he's still trying to understand what he wants and needs from you? You forget he spent his whole life being trained and told he was going to be a Dominant."

Kurt pursed his lips. "I know Dad. I just...sometimes I feel like you expected me to be a sub. You've been undermining my relationship with Sebastian since he came home."

"Is that what you think?"

Kurt handed the pamphlets back to Burt as he moved to leave the room. "It's what I know. Sebastian sees you as his Dom and I think you know that."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt and Sebastian were watching tv while waiting for Blaine. He had another late night theatre rehearsal before his upcoming show. The two were flicking through channels trying to find something to watch.

Sebastian was curled up in Burt's armchair while Kurt sat on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table.

The submissive had thought that the two had been getting better, however a few days ago his Dom had seemed off. Sebastian wasn't quite sure what had happened..one moment he had headed out to see Nick and Jeff and then when he came home Kurt had been in a mood. He figured it had something to do with Burt who had...well been maybe avoiding him a bit lately? Whatever it was, it had prevented Sebastian from trying to sit next to Kurt on the couch.

Which sucked because he had really just wanted to try snuggling up to his Dom. It would've been the perfect night considering Blaine was gone, but nope. Looked like he was just going to have to....self soothe or whatever it was that submissives without Doms did.

It really sucked that he had felt like that lately, but he just felt like there was some barrier between himself and Kurt. Looking over now, he wondered what was going on in his Dom's head.

Sensing the stare Kurt looked over and frowned at him. "Can I help you?" His tone may have come off harsher than he meant it to..he was still wounded by his conversation with his father.

The submissive opened his mouth before closing it and shaking his head. "Nothing.." He turned in the chair and decided to focus on a stupid phone game.

Kurt ran a hand through his hair. "Seb....i'm sorry that wasn't.."

"It's fine."

"Sebastian I didn't.."

"I said it was fine."

Kurt groaned and settled back into his seat. "Fine."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer was ending quickly and it was not in the best way. Sure there were good things, like the apartment had been set up and the boys had picked college classes, but there were other issues.

Sebastian and Kurt had stopped connecting the way they had before. Burt and Kurt were butting heads about the silliest of things it seemed. How would they afford the rent for the year? How would they manage their course load? How would they stay safe in the city?

At every turn it seemed like Blaine and Sebastian were watching their Dom brush off his own father. Blaine seemed worried, but always sided with Kurt even when the younger Dom was clearly wrong. 

Sebastian worried what the friction would do to their family. He had grown to see Burt as his own father. He wanted Kurt's acceptance as well, but felt like he was being torn between the two.

Which is why he found himself confronting Kurt a few days before they were set to officially move into their apartment for the school year.

"Why do you have to fight with your father so much?"

Kurt shook his head. "Sebastian it is not your business what happens between my dad and I. Have you started packing yet?"

"What are you two really fighting about?"

"It's none of your business Sebastian."

"Just because Blaine won't think for himself and speak up doesn't mean i'm the same."

Kurt whorled on the sub. "Don't you dare talk about Blaine that way! Leave this alone Sebastian it has nothing to do with you!"

"It does when both of you are suddenly ignoring me and making me feel like I did something wrong!!" Sebastian grit his teeth as he felt himself tearing up. "So what did I do huh? Must've been something awful, because you don't want to talk to me and Burt won't even be alone with me in the same room anymore. It's not fair!"

Kurt blinked in surprise as he looked at his submissive. "You didn't do anything wrong it's just.."

"It's just what Kurt? You never talk to me anymore. We were actually getting somewhere recently and then you just shut me out and I don't understand why. Jesus Kurt if you really don't want to be my Dom just come out and say it would you?"

Kurt blinked in surprise. He hesitated being caught off guard at his submissive's outburst. 

The hesitation was enough for Sebastian as he stormed off leaving Kurt to watch him go regretting once again how he had acted towards Sebastian.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THe day had finally arrived. The boys would be packing up their things and heading off to their apartment. THey had a decent drive ahead, but thankfully had two cards to work with: Kurt and Sebastian's. This mean they could fit the last of their things.

Kurt and Blaine would travel in Kurt's car of course, while Sebastian would take his own car. Sebastian and Kurt still hadn't really talked since the confrontation, so it seemed quite fitting for the separation.

They all stood in the driveway with Burt and Carole who were saying quiet goodbyes. Burt gently ruffled Blaine's hair and pulled Kurt into a hug. The two then hugged Carole and turned to Sebastian who was standing awkwardly to the side. Blaine squeezed him into a hug while Kurt nodded and gave him a gentle shoulder squeeze. "Call us if you run into any trouble, otherwise we'll see you at the apartment ok?"

"Yeah sounds good.."

He watched as they got into their car and started off. When he turned back he cleared his throat awkwardly. "I just...I wanted to say that i'm really grateful for everything you've done for me. I know lately everything has been...off, but I just.."

Burt pulled Sebastian in for a tight hug kissing his hair. "I'm sorry I backed off kiddo. I was wrong. It wasn't your fault do you understand me?"

"Y-yes sir.."

Burt pulled back and cupped the boy's face in his hands and watched him steadily. "This will always be your home. I will always be here for you. Try your best to hang tough. I believe that you three can really have a great relationship together. You wouldn't all be soulmates if you couldn't make it work. Okay?"

"Okay.."

"You're a good boy Sebastian. I am so proud of you. Don't be a stranger you hear me?"

With that Sebastian moved in to hug the man, clinging to him tightly for a few minutes before finally pulling off. It seemed like he wasn't the only one with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"I should probably go before they worry. Call you when I get there."

"You better" Burt gave a watery chuckle as he watched the boy get into his car and drive off.

Carole rubbed his arms as they stood in the driveway a moment longer. "They'll be okay."

"Yeah" the man murmured softly. "They'll be okay."


	8. College Boys Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are all moved in and ready for the next chapter of their lives. The true test of can they mesh or will they fall apart starts now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Glee characters will occasionally be sprinkled in though they may not maintain the same careers/be into the same characters etc. as on the show.

Sebastian had to admit that moving in with Kurt and Blaine had only come with a few mini hiccups. How crazy it seemed the only the smallest of issues (Kurt misplacing his box of skincare must haves, Blaine's bowties looking a bit crumpled because he didn't pack them well enough..) It seemed like the usual issues honestly.

He had been worried that things would get uncomfortable (suggesting he have some of this things in the guest room just in case didn't actually result in a fight).

When they stood in their shared room and looked at the bed the sub could only wonder how this debate would possibly go down. He still wasn't the greatest at asking for what he wanted so when Blaine cleared his throat, he prayed he wouldn't dread what would come out of the shorter boy's mouth.

"I think Kurt should sleep in the middle..at least most nights. He is both of our Doms you know?"

Sebastian nodded quickly breathing a bit of a sigh of relief. "I think that's a good idea."

Kurt smiled and kissed each boy's cheek. "Settled. Now onto the real dilemma, it is way too late to cook tonight. Where do we get takeout from?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Classes would start in two weeks, but orientation was quickly approaching. The boys were busy getting their schedules and finding side jobs to work at to bring in some income to help cover what their loans wouldn't take care of.

Kurt was working at a karaoke diner. Blaine was working as part of a cleaning crew for a small off broadway theater, and Sebastian had gotten a job as a front desk employee at a small rare arts museum. 

In the beginning their schedules were all over the place. It could be unsettling for Blaine and Sebastian who found that Kurt frequently had night shifts while they worked day shifts. 

For Sebastian himself, it was not necessarily a new feeling to miss his Dom. However, Blaine seemed to easily struggle with it. Some days the curly haired boy seemed to be almost vibrating with anxiety as he padded about the apartment waiting up for Kurt. The taller sub would watch him from the couch as he read up on the different exhibits at the museum he worked at. "You know he won't be home for another two hours right?"

"Hmmph" 

Sebastian shook his head and turned back to his reading. 

"Hmmmpph"

Sebastian groaned. "You could try using your words Blaine, i'm not the noise whisperer."

"I"m fine."

"Bullshit, but hey whatever man."

The boy focused on his reading. It sounded like Blaine had left the room, which was fine by him honestly. Since he had gotten his new job, he had found himself becoming interested in all of the pieces and how they had been acquired. It was a great way to distract himself as well from the fact that Kurt was gone often and Blaine was struggling.

"Hmph"

Sebastian groaned and tossed the informational book aside. "What?! Jesus Blaine what is wrong.? Kurt is coming home, but he still has two hours left to his shift, he called you during his break and you hogged all of his time and now you're acting like a baby."

Blaine flopped on the couch next to him. "It's just Kurt is always gone now. I mean back in high school sure we couldn't spend all our time together, but then when we matched...I mean we were together all the time..I mean you know of course you're always there too."

The way the words came out made Sebastian flinch. Blaine was usually the easygoing happy guy. However lately...he seemed like the jealous guy who didn't like his boyfriend hanging out with other guys..

Except they had all been matched together..the three of them. So to have Blaine starting to act like Sebastian was always in the way was getting on his nerves. The worst part was that the other sub never even seemed to realize how hurtful he was being when he said these things. 

"God forbid i'm also allowed to be around my Dom. Not like you ever hogged him from me when we were first matched. You weren't always all over him in bed, or laying on him on the couch. Never made me feel like I didn't belong nope not at all."

Blaine crossed his arms. "Fine i'm sorry I hogged him. You know though Sebastian you're the outspoken one. If you wanted time with Kurt why didn't you just say so?"

Sebastian pursed his lips and forced himself to stare straight ahead. "Do you hear yourself? Ask for my Dom to pay attention to me? Did you forget that a mere year ago my now Dom hated me and only had eyes for you? Did you forget I was trained all my life to be a Dom? That as soon as I became a sub I lost my parents, my life and had to start from scratch with the already made true lovebirds?"

Blaine blinked in surprise before flushing as he looked at Sebastian. "I...i'm sorry I didn't realize."

Sebastian sighed as he looked over at the other sub. "No one ever does. Look..I get it you two are game set and match. I don't know why I was paired with you two, but I was. I still don't really know i'm supposed to fit in with both of you guys anyways. Sometimes I don't even know how I could possibly be a sub still. Look Kurt and I are actually doing better, but...I don't know how I could ever even come close to having what you two have. But I don't get all crazy like you. So chill out would you? You know how faithful he is to you and how he'll always come home."

Sebastian got up and grabbed his book. "I'll sleep in the guest room tonight. You can have our Dom all to yourself again."

He didn't bother checking to see Blaine's reaction.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Blaine had work while Kurt and Sebastian were off. Sebastian had stayed up late reading so he had slept in a bit longer than he had intended to. Strolling into the kitchen he nodded at his Dom while grabbing some orange juice from the fridge. "Do you need a refill?" He asked softly wondering what Blaine had told the boy when he came home.

"That would be great Seb thanks. Extra eggs on the stove if you want them. Shouldn't be too cold either at least. Without being too weird...missed having you on my other side last night."

The sub filled his Dom's glass before making a plate of eggs and sitting down. "Yeah...was up reading late..didn't want to bug you guys."

Kurt sipped his juice and watched the other boy wondering if he was buying it at all.

"Blaine was still awake and pacing by the time I got home. You could've read with us it's fine. It's your room too Seb."

The sub didn't know if he felt more relieved or disappointed that Blaine never said a word to Kurt. He knew he could say something himself, but yet again he felt as if his tongue was stuck in his throat.

"Yeah you're right...thanks." He focused on his eggs as Kurt began to make some small talk about work and ask him about his own job. 

So maybe this was how it would be. Blaine would play greedy sub, Sebastian would pretend it was cool and Kurt would be Kurt doing his best on all accounts.

"Sebastian?"

The boy blinked and looked up to see his Dom watching him curiously. 

"Sorry what did I miss?"

"I was asking if you wanted to take a walk in central park?"

The sub chewed his lip. "Isn't Blaine going to be upset if we go without him?"

"Sebastian do you know how many times we'll go to central park while we're in college? So what if he misses the first one?"

The brunette smiled. "Okay...why not?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking through the park with Kurt was....it was just nice. The two were able to walk around and talk about their plans for New York. They spoke about upcoming orientations, possible classes and majors.

"You sure you don't have a clue what you want to do?"

"Well I mean I guess law is still a big option, but I don't know if it's my passion or really more of a screw you to my father you know?"

"Well I mean hey if you want to shove it in his face I believe you have every right to do so. He should have stood by you."

"And here I thought you were all about keeping the peace."

Kurt snorted. "You know I snapped at you all the time back in the day. Your dad was an asshole that day. He ruined what should have been a wonderful experience." 

The sub smiled a bit and nodded. As they walked closer together to dodge a couple with a dog who clearly wanted to jump all over them, he felt their fingertips brush. He couldn't help but steal a glance at Kurt curious as to how the Dom felt.

The brunette looked at Sebastian for a moment before slowly opening up his hand.

He slid his hand closer as if to take Sebastian's in his.

And then his phone rang breaking through the moment they could have had. 

"Hello? Blaine? Oh Sebastian and I were walking in Central Park. Hunny it's not a big deal just come meet us. Blaine? Seriously.."

Sebastian sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. Kurt finally hung up the phone and smiled apologetically at the boy. "Sorry I guess...well you were right apparently we should have waited for him.." He frowned when he saw the sub's hands in his pockets. "Would you kill me if I said we should swing by that new chinese food place he wanted to try and bring home apology takeout for him?"

"Not at all" Sebastian murmured though he couldn't even put the effort into ridding his voice of disappointment.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian looked around his new college campus and grinned. Columbia was absolutely gorgeous. Filled now with incoming freshman carrying maps, looking for their appropriate check in tables and of course bumping into each other because they were so hopeful and lost at the same time.

The closeted sub stepped up to his check in table, gave his name and class info before receiving a packed folder with his "survival guide" and being directed to join one of the groups with two orientation leaders holding up the sign group twelve. Heading over he saw the stereotypical california girls, jocks, probably some nerds and average joes. This would certainly be interesting.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt smiled as he took a seat in a circle of comfy stylish chairs. Around him, were other impeccably dressed men and women who were stealing looks at the hundreds of fabric options as well as sewing machines that looked fresh out of the factory.

An older woman who clearly worked for the school sat in the largest chair and smiled at them all. "Welcome to the LIM Fashion School. You are some of the finest products of the freshman class. Every year LIM receives thousands of applications, but only a few hundred are selected to actually attend. Congratulations for making it this far!"

The group clapped and laughed a little awkwardly. The woman continued. "My name is Ms. Clarke and I am one of the guidance counselors here at LIM. I am here for you my friends. I've been working here for ten years and I know the struggles many freshman face. As much as I hate to say it, not all of you will complete this year. Every year many freshman discover they are not up to the task, that fashion school is too much work. All I ask is that you come to me and talk things out first. Together we will figure something out whether your future is here or somewhere else. Please keep in mind that you should also be coming to me regularly to check in, talk about the major or minors you might want to declare in. I am here for you. So remember that my door is always open."

Kurt nodded along with the other students showing they understood what the woman was saying.

Ms. Clarke broke into a smile. "Well now that the scary talk is over, let's introduce ourselves!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaine was bouncing on his heels as he and a group of freshman filed into the main auditorium at NYADA. He sat next to another freshman who smiled and waved. Before he could introduce himself though, a man stepped up to the podium at the front of the room. "Welcome undergrads!"

Blaine sat up straight and did his best to listen intently.

"Welcome to NYADA or the theater dream school for all of you i'm sure. Some of you may have dreamt about this since you were five, some of you may have recently discovered your passion just in time. We welcome all of you. NYADA will push you my friends. Theater is not a hobby here, so if you think you will just skate by without putting in long days and even longer nights then I suggest you find another school. For those of you who spent years capturing all of the leads in your small town school plays....be realistic. You will spend much of your first year paying your dues. Few of you will be lucky enough to capture side roles in our upcoming plays. Does this mean your career is over? No. I do ask that you be realistic, work hard and trust the process. Can you do that future NYADA freshmen?"

Blaine cheered happily with the rest of the freshmen caught up in the idea of school without truly listening to the warnings.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um hi my name is Sebastian Smythe, i'm from a terrible small town i'd rather not talk about." He chuckled softly. "I'm excited to be in New York...I think I might want to be a lawyer, but i'm not a hundred percent sure if it's for me yet. I enjoy sports, musical theater and I just picked up a job at the rare arts museum near here sooo yeah." He flushed a bit as he looked over and noticed the orientation leader smiling and nodding.

The next student started speaking and the sub found himself looking around at everyone. He saw a few Doms with soulmarks on them (only one name of course) but for the most part, everyone was a guess as to if they were Doms, subs or switches. Some girls were smiling at him, and at least one guy may have been checking him out? It was weird to him. After all, once he had been identified and soulmarked everyone had known and even the few guys he had been trying to get with at Dalton had put a stop to him.

But then he remembered this was new. There was no requirement for him to disclose his status to anyone. As long as he didn't show the names on his chest..no one would ever know who he was.

The thought that he could take back a bit of his freedom...could flirt and have fun if he wanted to...it confused him. Was this something he even still wanted? He had thought he would always want to flirt and have fun, but he also figured he'd stop when he matched up with some amazing submissive. Granted his life hadn't played out that way at all so now he had no clue what he really wanted.

He snapped back to attention when he noticed a blond eyeing him and winking. Then it was his turn to speak. "Hello, my name is Adam Crawford. I'm looking at the theater department as well as the art history department for possible majors. Back in high school I was usually the star of the show. I'm ready to continue being that star now that i'm here in college." He winked at Sebastian again as he sat back. A couple of the other freshmen snorted and shook their heads.

Sebastian had to shift a bit to hide the erection that was starting to form.

This could get ugly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So now that we have all introduced ourselves, why don't we look around this amazing room! Feel free to inspect the equipment, check out the fabric corner and of course mingle with your new classmates." Ms. Clarke smiled as she walked around the room watching everyone mingle with each other.

Kurt hummed as he sat down at one of the sewing stations. he ran his thin fingers lovingly over the machine. "The damage I could do with you.."

A girl giggled nearby causing the Dom to look up. He took in the petite Asian girl with blue streaked black hair. She smiled as she sat down on the bench next to him. "So what would you make first? Personally i'd love to add some embroidery to a Gucci studded skirt."

The boy raised a brow as he looked her over. "Fair enough. I'd use it to make a kilt of my own creation. Maybe slightly modeled after the 1967 Calvin Klein edition. The one with the high pleats."

"Please tell me you'd change the color from puke green to at least a hunter green. Maybe embellish the embroidery a bit around the waistline?"

Kurt beamed and held out his hand. "Kurt Hummel, color me impressed."

The pale girl shook the boy's hand. "Tina Cohen Chang. Pleasure to meet you. Care to check out the fabric corner with me?"

"It would be my pleasure."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaine happily took notes as NYADA's theater director began listing off all of the productions that would be taking place throughout the year.

"Here at NYADA we like to dabble in not only the big name showcases, but also smaller style shows that focus on the pure raw talent of our actors. I encourage you to audition for every show. Do not become a theater snob that feels they can only go out for the big names. It will get you nowhere in life my friends. Now for our list of shows for this year.."

Blaine began scribbling down the shows when the girl next to him began nudging him. He looked up to see the brunette beaming at him. "Oh, hello! I'm Blaine."

"What singing range do you have? You have stunning facial structure so i'm hoping you're an alto or I guess if you can dip into the bass range a bit that's fine."

"Oh um I can sing alto and a little bit of bass...i'm not a deep bass if that's what you mean.." Gosh this girl was...well she was intense.

"Oh that's perfect. I have a great soprano to alto range myself. My name's Rachel Berry by the way. Blaine I bet you and I could practice some duets...they want to do West Side Story for the end of fall semester. I bet you and I would make a killer Tony and Maria."

"But they said freshmen rarely get lead roles their first year here.."

"Well i'm sure most don't, but I mean they just don't know what kind of talent we have yet. I have been singing since I was born. My acting is impeccable there is just no way I won't get a role. If we start practicing together now no one will be able to stop us. What do you say Blaine? Are you going to push for your dream or wait until you're told you can try?"

The sub thought about it for a moment before nodding. "You're right. We should start practicing ASAP."

Rachel shot him a beaming smile. "Perfect!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian was the first one back at the apartment that night and decided to cook dinner so it would be ready when Kurt and Blaine returned home in a bit. He figured a simple pasta dish would be fine, making sure to add in garlic bread and meatballs for everyone. While he cooked, he did his best to keep his mind off of everything...or mostly everyone...okay really just someone.

Adam had almost cornered him after their orientation group had broken for the day. Sebastian had played it off and been flirty with the man, but he was still unsettled. Kurt and Blaine still weren't his ideal matches, but they were his. Right now for the most part things were on a good track. Sure they had the occasional hiccup here and there, but it was going to work wasn't it?

But was his old flirty self still ready to go? Was he going to trash what he was working on for some cocky bastard? He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He needed to snap out of this before it was too late. For now, Sebastian needed to knock it off and put on a brave face. His inner demons could wait till at least once everyone was asleep right?

As if to answer his own question the door opened and Sebastian found himself smiling and welcoming his partners home.


	9. Work, Classes and....Asses?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is starting and the boys are juggling classes, jobs, new friends and time for each other. Will all of it make the cut or will things go awry?
> 
> *TW for sexual harassment/attempted sexual assault

Kurt moaned a bit as he wiped his mouth and looked up at Sebastian. "Seb this pasta is amazing. Where did you get this recipe from because it is absolutely delicious."

Blaine nodded in agreement, though the other sub could tell he wasn't happy about the praise not being directed at him. Sebastian wasn't sure if he should take pride in that or not. Instead he did his best to focus on what his Dom was saying to him.

"Grandma emailed it to me a few weeks back after one of our sunday conversations. Apparently it was a recipe passed down through the generations of Smythes. I figure i'd try it out before things get too crazy and we don't always get to see each other the way we would like."

The Dom nodded and sipped some of his water. "Well maybe we need to find a way to make this a regular thing. I'm sure I could find the time once a week. What do you think Blaine?"

The curly haired boy plastered on a smile. "Yeah...definitely."

The taller sub beamed and nodded as he finished his plate. "It would be great to have at least one set weekly dinner. I'm sure everything is going to get crazy though." He got up and tried to start collecting plates.

The Dom quickly stopped him though. "You cooked Seb relax. I can clean."

The boy flushed and then blinked in surprise when Blaine stepped in. "I can clean Kurt! You had a long day, you should rest."

Sebastian pursed his lips wondering what Blaine was aiming at. By now he knew the boy wasn't trying to do it so Kurt and Sebastian could have time together. He preferred the Dom's attention all to himself. In the end Sebastian figured he might as well enjoy the time he had with his Dom and also the fact that he didn't have to do the dishes.

He and Kurt moved into the sitting room and sat on the couch to watch some tv. Kurt stretched out a bit laying back and spreading his arms as if in open invitation. Sebastian chewed his lip for a moment before moving closer to where Kurt was, inching himself towards the opening his Dom had created. He was a little nervous wondering if the Dom was testing him or had even done this on purpose. As usual though before he could even get close enough.

"SHIT!!!"

The boys shot up from the couch looking over to where Blaine was whimpering. It took a moment for the two to realize the curly haired boy had dropped a glass and cut his hand. Kurt and Sebastian were over in an instant.

"Sweetheart! Oh my goodness you need to be more careful. Ok let's get you cleaned up come on now." He looked over to Sebastian torn.

"I can clean this up."

Kurt mouth a thank you before ushering Blaine off to the bathroom.

So much for not cleaning the dishes or even having some time alone with Kurt. Was it wrong of him to think that somehow Blaine had won even though he had cut his hand?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the first day of school and the boys were all over the place. There was a dry erase calendar on the fridge that was already filled with class times and work shifts. A hastily made breakfast was on the breakfast bar for them.

"Okay so let's run through this....Blaine you have class from eight to nine fifty? My class starts at ten.....Sebastian you had one at nine or eleven?"

Sebastian looked up from the backpack he was packing. "Um both....I have a nine to nine thirty then a break until eleven...I have lunch free...what about you guys?"

"Not today...I have classical theater then..."

"I have my design class...its a three hour session sorry hun."

The boys frowned as they looked at each other. Blaine hummed a bit. "What about dinner?"

"Can't!" Both Sebastian and Kurt echoed in unison.

Blaine sighed. "Work?"

The other two nodded. 

"Okay so maybe Mondays are our individual days. I'm sure we'll have better schedules for the rest of the week. Right now though we need to get to class!"

Three finished packing up, Blaine kissing Kurt extra long before slipping out and Sebastian moreso nodding at his Dom before he headed of as well.

Kurt sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We'll get through this..."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian had made sure to get to his first class early. He wanted to make sure he wasn't in the front of the class, but not entirely in the back either. Sitting down, he got his notebook and pencil out. 

His first class was on the history of classification rights. The submissive wasn't exactly sure if it would be the most interesting class, but it was a part of the law program while focusing moreso on sub rights. He was still playing around with the idea of practicing law, but also opening himself up to other possible majors. There was definitely the part of him that was more excited for his art history class at eleven.

"Fancy seeing you here orientation buddy."

The hair on the back of Sebastian's neck stood up as he looked over to see Adam grabbing the desk beside him. "Oh hey...signed up for this class too?"

"Well it is a huge part of the human rights major. So are you excited to start college? Should we compare schedules and see if we have any other classes together? I mean if not we'll really have to use our time wisely when we're together won't we?"

The sub pursed his lips. "You really love to harp on that together part huh? Do you always force yourself on men or am I just the lucky exception?"

Somehow the other man was not deterred at all. "OO how I love when they're feisty. All the sweeter when they finally come crawling into my bed begging for me."

Sebastian was about to go all out on the verbal attack, however their professor chose that moment to start calling for attendance. The boy scowled and ducked his head focusing solely on his notes.

"So we getting lunch today?"

"Leave me alone."

"Oh come on now. You can't tell me you aren't interested."

"I'm not interested."

"You haven't even had a taste. You never know until you try me sexy."

"You are an arrogant prick. I'm not interested."

Adam smirked. "Oh sweetheart it's okay to be nervous. I'll take care of you though."

Sebastian wasn't sure if Adam was trying to be Dominant or had figured out that Sebastian was a sub. Either way, he was on edge and wanted out. "Stop talking to me. I need to focus on this class."

"I'll stop talking if you say you'll have lunch with me."

"Never."

"You know you want to."

"I know I want to punch you in the face."

"Say yes."

"Shut up" Sebastian hissed realizing he was starting to fall behind with his notes.

"Say yes."

Sebastian grit his teeth and tried to ignore the man.

"Say yes....come on Sebbyyy say yes. What's the worst that can happen? Sex thirty minutes in? Come on say yes to me. Just tell me you'll.."

"OH my god fine we'll have lunch just leave me alone!!!!"

A few heads turned and the professor raised a brow at him expectantly. Sebastian flushed wanting to sink into the floor. "I'm sorry professor.."

The man frowned at him. "Please don't let it happen again young man. This is college and everyone here is paying for their education. Your interruptions will not be tolerated from here on out. Understood?"

The sub nodded. "Sorry.."

Class returned to normal though Sebastian could hear Adam chuckling softly.

"Really proud of yourself huh?"

"Hey I got you to say yes to lunch didn't I?"

Sebastian didn't think he was going to enjoy this class at all anymore.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaine and Rachel had already made sure to snag desks at the front of the room and were already plotting on how to snag some roles for the planned shows of the year. 

"I heard that there are plenty of rooms you can rent around campus if you need to practice scenes or record yourself."

"Yeah?" Blaine chewed his lip thoughtfully as he looked at his orientation notes. "Well if we find anything out about the fall play in this class we should see if we can snag a room and start prepping you know? Get the edge up on the other freshmen at least." He looked around as if he was afraid of the others hearing them, but everyone seemed to be way too tired or nervous for the first class to notice them.

"Good thinking! We cannot let anything get past us this year. We have to start strong so everyone at NYADA knows our name and that we are in it to win it. I have dreams Blaine. Broadway is calling my name. I have so many shows I need to star in. Everyone is going to know my name." She looked over at Blaine and beamed. "What about you? I could use a steady leading man for my starring roles."

The sub flushed a bit unsure of exactly what Rachel was trying to say. "I'm gay and already have my soulmate.." Rachel didn't need to know that he had more than one. The point was across. When she blinked in surprise he chuckled and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "I mean i'll totally star alongside you I just want you to know romantically i'm very taken.."

Rachel beamed "Oh of course! Having a gay man as your partner makes things so much easier! Never have to worry about getting romantic and then an awkward breakup. So much more comfortable acting with a gay man you know? Blaine this is all too perfect!"

Rachel was clearly about to say more, but their professor walked in and they immediately quieted not wanting to miss any valuable information.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt hummed a bit as he looked at the sketch pads in front of him. For his design class the professor had thought it would be fun for everyone to pair up in groups to come up with three outfits that would need to belong in one collection. Thankfully Tina was in this class. With her today was a girl named Mercedes who was immediately fitting right in with the two misfits.

"Any chance your humming is the creation of a top to go with that kilt you drew?" The black girl chuckled as she pulled her stool up next to his pad while Tina, nearby sketching frantically on her pad, was snorting a bit. "I mean the kilt screams stunning standout piece, but let's be honest Hummel, no top is just a copout and so not going to impress Professor Sharpe."

The brunette nodded as he chewed on his pencil. "Mercedes trust me I am not going to cop out on our first assignment for our very first design class. I did not come to fashion school to fail. I'm just...I feel like people usually see kilts and just put some puffy white blouse with it. I don't want to give a tired reused design here."

The girl gently tugged at his sketchbook till he raised an eyebrow, but let it go. "Ok let me see....well I see you changed up the color scheme on the kilt....blue and red is nice....what if for the top we channel something edgier?" She looked over at Tina who had switched to colored pencils to fill in her outfit. "Tina's style....it could work. How do you feel about a spiked up leather jacket? Maybe....underneath you could put in a t shirt or long sleeve shirt with the holes you know? Or you could make it shredded?"

Tina whistled as she looked up. "That would look hot and go extremely well with this dress i'm working on. I've got long sleeves and i'm thinking metal rings almost like chain mail, but you know smaller and more fashionable all hanging off of it. So it seems our collection is a punk rock theme hmm? I can dig it."

Mercedes grabbed her own sketch pad as she slid Kurt's back to him. "I'm thinking then what if I do a combination of both. Biker jacket covered in chain mail, undershirt simple color and how about leather pants but instead of being black maybe they take on the kilt's colors and pattern?"

Kurt and Tina both nodded and the asian girl smiled as she paused to hold up two hands. "Can we all just take a moment to high five about how fantastic this collection is going to be?"

The group laughed, but of course high fived smirking a bit as they noticed other groups seeming to get a bit stressed out or having a hard time communicating in general. Kurt could certainly get used to this.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a new rare occasion, but for the first time Sebastian was honestly dreading going out with some guy for lunch. As hard as he had tried to dodge and weave out of the classroom, Adam had immediately linked arms with him and steered him to cafe near the school. If only the sub had been able to make some other friends in class...god why did he have to go with him? The fact that Adam clearly was a Dom and had no problem asserting said dominance on Sebastian made the hairs on his neck stand up. It was bad enough that he was always trying to figure out if he even liked submitting to the guy he was supposed to. Now he was struggling with the way he was being manhandled by this asshole.

Adam pulled out the chair as they strolled up to the outdoor cafe. "After you my dear." His smile was sickeningly sweet and raised all the red flags for Sebastian. "Sit Sebastian. I don't bite....yet."

As much as Sebastian wanted to run, the command in Adam's voice couldn't be ignored. It was strong...subtle, but strong enough that he couldn't fight back against it. However, what he could do was take the other seat and sit in it. He still had some defiance to him.

The other man smirked and the sub worried that somehow his choice was making things worse. "What is your issue?" His words came out harsh and he did his best to dig deep into his snarky side. Just because Adam was a Dom didn't mean shit.

The other man licked his lips, but had to hold off when the waiter approached to take their orders. Sebastian made sure to pick the priciest menu item. If he was going to suffer, he might as well be doing it on a full stomach.

When the waiter left Adam continued on as if he were oblivious to Sebastian's discomfort. "My issue is that I have a gorgeous man in front of me who refuses to give me the time of day. Come on now Sebastian, how long shall we play this cat and mouse game? To be honest I pegged you for a guy who was quick to get into bed."

The sub's face was flushed and he felt himself beginning to build up a bit of rage he had from earlier in class. "And why in the world would I hop into bed with a smarmy asshole like yourself? Unlike you I have an ounce of class at least."

Their drinks were delivered and Adam leaned in his arms now resting a little too comfortably on the small table for Sebastian's liking. "Oh I have class sweetheart, but you strike me as a needy little slut who doesn't deserve it. You're not fooling anyone with your act." He grabbed the boy's hand roughly and held it. "Don't fight now, there's no need to play coy."

Red flags were going off like fireworks for Sebastian. He wanted out. He was on edge and Adam had gone from annoying asshole to predator in a matter of seconds. He wanted to pull his hand away, but he couldn't. He had underestimated the man and now it was too late. Was this what being a submissive meant? Being taken advantage of all the time? Why couldn't he fucking speak up?

"Let go of my hand you slimy half assed excuse of a Liam Hemsworth. I don't need your germs." It had taken a moment, but Sebastian had managed to get a bit of a grip on himself.

The waiter was back again with their food. Sebastian desperately wanted to beg the man to stay, but he couldn't let himself look as pathetic as he felt. God he suddenly wished more than anything that Kurt or even Blaine would call, text or just happen to walk by. But as usual he was on his own.

Adam held onto the sub's hand for a moment longer before smirking and letting go. "I'm only letting go so you can eat that oh so expensive meal i'm paying for. You owe me Smythe. I'll wine and dine, but i'll have you know I expect my dates to put out."

"I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole if my life depended on it."

"You would if I ordered you to though. After all Sebastian....you've revealed yourself quite clearly to me. I could do anything to you and I doubt you'd be able to fight back. How long have you been fighting your categorization sub?"

Sebastian's hands shook a bit as he focused on cutting his steak. "I have no idea what you're talking about. You know this meal would be so much better without you."

The man laughed a cruel hard laugh. "If i'm so much of a bother you could've left. Why do you stay if i'm so horrible?"

Sebastian pursed his lips. "I will once I finish my meal."

"Or maybe you mean you will if I allow you to. You can't fight me if I don't let you sub. Don't forget who's in charge here."

"You don't know or own me. I'll do what I want." Though the truth of the matter was Sebastian was absolutely terrified. What if he couldn't fight back against Adam's true dominance? Kurt was a Dom sure, but he never pushed himself or acted this way. Is this how subs felt? Scared and hoping they wouldn't be taken advantage of? What kind of life was this?

The rest of the meal was tense though there was no outright fight. Adam would make comments and suggestions which Sebastian would continuously fight back or leave a crude bit of his own. Finally the check arrived and the Dom began to pay.

"As enjoyable as this was, we are never doing it again and I have a class to get to." It was a shaky lie, but Sebastian was clinging to it as he grabbed his bag and began getting out of his seat.

However in his excitement that he could actually get out of his seat on his own, he had made the mistake of not paying attention to Adam. The man had seized the opportunity to get up and link arms again. "Not getting away that easily pet."

Not wanting to make a scene, the sub walked a bit impatiently back towards campus. When they got closer to an alley, Sebastian tried to tug himself into the alley or at least dart away from the man. Who knew that was the wrong choice?

Adam was quick as he took the opportunity to knock the sub into the wall. Pinning him against it, the Dom leaned in close his breath hot and heavy. "Oh come now pet. You weren't trying to leave early were you? We haven't even kissed goodbye! You wouldn't leave me unsatisfied would you?"

"I'm taken you asshole!"

Adam laughed harshly and moved in quickly. His lips were sweaty, sticky and wrong. God so wrong.

Sebastian's fist was quick to strike hitting Adam squarely in the jaw. The man let out a scream and stepped back in surprise. The sub ran like his life depended on it.

Sebastian didn't stop running until he back on campus. Finding the first available men's room, he ran in, locked the door and fell to his knees. He gripped the sides of the toilet hard as he retched up most if not all of his meal. He felt so damn violated. So gross and disgusted with Adam....with himself. He needed to stop thinking, to stop replaying that moment in his mind, but it was on repeat like an old movie.

He took a bit to get himself together, slowly getting off the floor, flushing the toilet and then heading to the sink to wash his face. When he could finally breathe a bit easier, he took out his phone. It rang three times before it was picked up.

"Mon petit amour? Sebastian?"

"H-Hi Grandma? S-sorry to bother you. I just..do you have time to talk?"

Between the tone of his voice and the fact that Sebastian had not even bothered to speak in French, his grandmother knew something was wrong. "I'm here sweetheart. Tell me what happened. I am here for you and I love you."

Sebastian teared up as his grandmother spoke to him. He could feel himself starting to settle and relax a bit. "I love you too..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the weird ending point for this chapter. I've been working on this off and on for a week and a half as my work picks up so my chapters in the future may not always be as clean start/end wise. Going to try and keep updates coming as regularly as possible!


	10. Sometimes....I really do need you

Sebastian had managed to get himself out of the bathroom and onto a nearby bench in a secluded hallway. His grandmother had told him to take a few deep breaths and once he had settled himself she spoke again. 

"Sweetheart are you calmer now? We can talk this through?"

"Y-Yeah, yeah i'm better now just hearing your voice."

"Oh Sebastian. Tell me now what happened. Where was your Dom? The other submissive?"

"There is this guy I met at orientation. His name is Adam. I swear...I know i'm a flirt, but I wasn't interested in him ever. I even questioned if I wanted to go back to you know being me pre match ceremony, but I didn't. Kurt and I...I feel like we're trying to connect, it just hasn't been working."

At this his grandmother cleared her throat. 

"Hasn't been working? Do I need to call him myself? Just because there's another sub around doesn't mean you don't count. He is lucky to have you. Does he not see that?"

The boy actually gave a watery chuckle at this. "Non grand-mere. He has been trying, we've been trying. It's..well it seems like the third party might not be a fan of sharing. I can't prove much, but it just feels like whenever he senses Kurt and I bonding he gets in the middle of it and forces Kurt's attention on him."

His grandmother muttered something and Sebastian frowned. "What? I can't hear you.."

"Petit merde tete"

"Grand-mere! You cannot call Blaine a little shit head! He's just...he always assumed it would be just him and Kurt. I can't say I blame him, I figured in reality that would be his future as well if I could be his Dom."

"Well he needs to grow up. The results are in and you are all soulmates. He doesn't seem to get that the two of you are soulmates as well does he?"

"Well yeah we know that."

"Have you two ever tried bonding more?"

"Well no..I mean we're both you know..working on Kurt."

"Oh Sebastian. Sweetheart you have quite a different pairing with another sub sharing your Dom, but you have to understand the bonds are between all three of you. I understand it seems most important to solidify the relationship with your Dom, but also committing to Blaine and he to you is another important step. It will help all three of you find harmony within each other. Keep it in mind alright?"

"Of course."

"Good...now tell me about this bastard...Adam?"

"Yeah Adam. He keeps coming onto me and I just wasn't interested. I know how I used to be, but I swear I wasn't actually doing anything like that. He completely ignored how I felt. Then we had class together earlier today and he just kept badgering me to go out to lunch with him. I shouldn't have, but I just did it you know..get it over with?" He took a breath. "He figured me out though....I thought I could hide that I was a sub, but he knew. Are subs always treated so cruelly? He acted like he wanted me then he told me no one would ever want...a slut like me."

"I'll kill him myself mon petit amor. I'll be on the first flight over to destroy him. Just give me the address my sweet."

Seb chuckled at that and shook his head before remembering she couldn't see him. "No Grandma i'm fine...I just..it's been a day and it's early afternoon here."

"Sebastian you should tell Kurt. He needs to deal with this bastard in your honor."

"In my honor? I love you mon grand mere, but it's not the fifties anymore. God knows if I tell Kurt he'll think I went back to my old ways. We're still so new I doubt he'd believe me."

"Mon petit amor. You can't assume this about your Dom. It is his job to protect and care for you. Maybe not as much as it used to be, but still he should be looking out for you. I don't care if you slept with hordes of men until the day you met your soulmates, you've been faithful to them! They should be looking out for you."

"Well I mean i've never slept with anyone, but yeah that's true. I mean maybe it would be hard to get over but you're right we should protect each other. I still don't think I can talk about it. It's embarrassing. I was raised to be a Dom...the first time I really meet someone at college I just turn into some weak sub?"

"SEBASTIAN!!" His grandmother startled him with her ferocity. "Submissives are not weak! My sweet boy you have so much learning to do when it comes to your role in life. Being a sub does not make you weak. You are stronger than you know."

"Thank you mon amour. I have to run or i'll be late to my next class. I love you and thank you for the advice."

"Always Sebastian. Sweet boy promise me you'll talk to Kurt about this...or if you really can't talk to him will you talk to someone else you trust? Please my dear I worry about you and i'm so far away."

"I promise i'll talk to someone. Bisous mon grand mere."

"Bisous my sweet"

Sebastian sighed as he hung up the phone. He felt a bit more settled since he had spoken to his grandmother. Stepping into his second class, he aimed for a seat that was already surrounded by people. He prayed Adam wasn't in this class as he snagged a seat by the window. As the room started to fill up, he began to breathe easier. No Adam in sight thankfully.

A shorter doughy looking boy tapped his shoulder lightly. "So sorry to bother you...I swear if my head wasn't attached to me I would lose it. Anyways, do you possibly have an extra pen I could borrow for this class?" He flushed nervously and Sebastian couldn't help but nod and reach for an extra writing utensil. This guy didn't seem like a jerk at least.

Handing it over he felt himself sliding back in his confident self. He slipped on his trademark grin, winking at the man. "No worries you can keep it for the day. Sebastian Smythe by the way."

The brunette flushed further and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh gosh i'm so sorry I forgot to introduce myself. Trent Barnes. Pleasure to meet you Sebastian! Is it me or is it quite hard to make friends the first day of classes? I haven't seen any of the people I met during orientation.."

The flirty smirk slid from his face as the statement hit home. "Yeah I feel that. Is this your first class?"

"Third. Silly me thought hey go ahead and pile on the morning classes! Let's just say i'm regretting that now."

"Damn that's ambitious. But hey nights off to check out the cool happenings on campus right?"

"Oh I guess. I'm not much of a partier, but I could learn you know? Well maybe when i'm ready."

As the two talked Sebastian began to feel more relaxed. Trent was a what you see is what you get guy. Nervous, flustered and just wanting to enjoy college. He seemed like just the type of friend Sebastian could need right about now.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blaine I swear that was almost perfect. Just need a little higher on those last few notes ok? You can do it!"

The curly haired boy nodded as he took a sip of his water. "You really think we can land the lead roles? You've heard everyone here. Freshmen don't get leads you know?"

Rachel shook her head as she fixed her own sheet music. "Oh Blaine they just want to weed out the ones who aren't dedicated enough you know? They have to scare away the kids who just think theater is fun. They want the die hards only. The quicker we prove that the sooner we will be shining all over the stage."

Blaine sat back on a stool as he watched Rachel warm up. "I can't wait till we get to star in our first play here. My Dom Kurt is going to be so excited! I guess Sebastian too, but Kurt is going to love it. He used to do theater too, but now he's going to fashion school."

The girl blinked and rushed over to grab the boy's hands. The curly haired sub looked up at her in surprise. "Blaine. It is absolutely wonderful that you have two Doms! However, I need you to be dedicated to our craft. We all know singers and actors are a dime a dozen. If we snooze we lose out! I'm so dedicated I refuse to even try to look for my future partner and if they find me they need to understand what comes first!"

"No Kurt's my Dom....Sebastian is his second sub. All three of us were matched as soulmates. They know how much I love this. Rachel I promise they won't get in the way."

Rachel pressed her lips together before nodding. "Alright as long as you're sure. You have to stay strong even though you have more working against you than most ok? Don't let anything in the way of what we can accomplish here!"

Blaine smiled though most of what Rachel said seemed kind of rude. "Of course not. In it to win it right?"

The brunette beamed. "Right! Ok i'm going to sing now and you give me only the absolute truth okay?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt sipped his juice and looked around at the rest of the school cafe curiously. Tina and Mercedes had gotten caught up in conversation over how well their designs had come out in class. For some reason though he couldn't seem to get himself to join in. Taking out his phone he checked some emails before looking at his texts. Blaine had texted him to say good luck on his first day and then something else about his new friend Rachel. He was happy his sub was doing so well already. Frowning though he didn't see anything from Sebastian. Granted it wasn't like he expected the other sub to text him, but still..he wondered how the boy was doing. There was a nagging sensation the more he thought about Sebastian. Maybe if he just texted him..

"Earth to Kurt! Didn't our designs rock? I swear the professor is going to give us As don't you think?" Mercedes raised an eyebrow at him.

The Dom looked up and smiled. "Yeah definitely. Sorry just..just thinking."

"Oohh ten bucks says it's about that Chandler guy. You know the one with those hipster glasses?" Tina nudged the black girl's arm and grinned.

Kurt chuckled. "That's ten bucks for me then because I could care less about that awful hipster wannabe. No i'm just..well to start with i'm already taken. I was matched with two subs as soon as I hit eighteen."

Both girls blinked in surprise. "Wait a second you have two subs Kurt? How did that even happen? You must be the king of Doms huh?" Tina giggled good naturedly.

Kurt shook his head. "I have no idea how it happened. To be honest one of my subs was my high school sweetheart. We were hoping we'd be matched together, but I always worried i'd be classified as sub especially when we already both knew he had to be one. The other sub though..he's tougher. We didn't get along in school and he always thought he'd be a Dom. Was raised to think that way. He's been having a hard time adjusting. I guess i'm just worried about him."

Mercedes nodded and reached her hand out gently to squeeze his. "Well you could always give him a call or text and see how he's doing. I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

"Yeah i'll just text him. Don't want to come across as the overprotective Dom. God knows he would probably hate that. Hey what about you guys? Any partners I should know about?"

Tina shook her head. "Oh god know. I tried dating a few guys in high school, but nothing noteworthy. I'm a switch anyways so god knows if i'll ever find my partner in crime."

"Hey girl i'm sure you'll find someone! We just have to find you an amazing guy. College is the land of opportunity. I'm hoping to find me a man here too. I have to saying being a certified Dom is nice at least. Not that I would abuse it, but being able to just go up to any guy and be like hey baby whatchu doing tonight? Well it feels good."

The three laughed and went back to eating lunch. Kurt shot Sebastian a quick, how is today going text and slid his phone into his pocket. The rest of their lunch break passed pretty quickly and it was easier for him to relax knowing he had at least tried.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class, Sebastian and Trent traded numbers before parting ways for the day. Trent was heading to his dorm room for a well deserved nap and Sebastian was figuring he might be able to do the same back at the apartment. He just had to make it off campus without running into Adam and he'd be set.

Sebastian had almost made it off campus when he spotted Adam coming out of one of the class buildings. He quickly ducked behind a tree as he started shaking. He didn't know what he would do if Adam came near him. He closed his eyes tightly and tried not to panic. His phone began to buzz as he heard the man's voice get closer. Please let it be a text he prayed to himself. Please let it be just a text. He couldn't handle his phone going off for a phone call right about now. Not when Adam's voice seemed to be getting closer.

"Have you seen all the hot little subs around campus man? I mean the ass goes on for days. Have you found anyone you want?"

Someone else spoke next to Adam as they got even closer. Sebastian had to keep reminding himself to breathe as his phone buzzed once more and seemed to stop. Thank God for small favors.

Adam must've been asked a question because he was speaking again. "Ugh yeah I almost had this twink earlier today. Could you believe he thought he was better than me. I paid for his lunch and he couldn't even kiss me. I swear some of these subs are such teasing sluts."

"Oh man that's messed up. I swear subs can be such bitches. They're either ready and willing and so grateful to serve or they need to be taught a lesson. You going to see that one again?"

Adam laughed and Sebastian dared to open his eyes. He and his friend were just passing Sebastian oblivious to the hidden and shaking submissive.

"Psh who would I be to give up on the entitled shit? Yeah i'll get him somehow. Maybe i'll have to be more charming. Probably have to toss out a fake apology, take it slow, but you know I bet he's going to be good in bed. Fuck him and dump him. Make him regret the day he said no to me."

Sebastian had to swallow down the bile in his mouth as he watched Adam high five his friend before they turned a corner. He hurried off campus as quickly as he could trying to hold everything back.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaine had finished classes early for the day and figured he might as well head back to the apartment. Humming to himself he opened the door expecting an empty apartment he could relax in.

Instead he thought he could hear retching coming from the bathroom. He headed towards the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Kurt is that you? Everything ok?"

It took a moment before the door opened and a pale looking Sebastian stood on the other side. "Sorry i'm not Kurt." He sighed and slid past Blaine without much more fight.

The curly haired boy shrugged and headed back to the kitchen to make himself some tea. "Soo when does work start?"

Sebastian was unpacking his schoolbooks and shook his head. "Can't wait for me to leave huh? I was just grabbing my work stuff and going to make something I could take with me. I'll be gone soon."

Blaine rolled his eyes as he looked back at the boy. "Well if you're going to have that attitude then go ahead and head out. Someone apparently sucks at college huh?"

Sebastian pursed his lips and shook his head. "Kurt's not here so I don't know why you're putting on this show."

Blaine turned around and crossed his arms. "What show? Ever since you moved in with us you've been moody and annoying. And you still won't let go of this i'm a strong Dom crap."

"I'm not...I haven't..." He shook his head and grabbed his stuff. "I don't need this ok? You act like i'm the only one. You don't think I see all the conveniently timed accidents or texts anytime Kurt and I spend more than five minutes together without you? What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of you Sebastian. Look at yourself! A gust of wind could knock you over. You used to act so cocky like you knew everything. You're just like the rest of us last time I checked."

The taller sub pursed his lips. "You know what I think?" He walked closer to the curly haired boy. "I think that you used to love that I was trying to get you and you could still play the good boy and be Kurt's everything. That was fun for you because it made Kurt even more possessive and the hero of your fantasy. Then we got matched and I stopped going after you. You realized that I have just as much of a right to a connection with Kurt as you do and you have never liked that. You may not be picking fights between us but you're sure as hell making it hard for me to connect with my own Dom. So if you wonder why i'm moody or i'm still acting like a Dom is because i'm still in a situation where I have to take care of myself and be my own Dom."

Sebastian swallowed and shook his head grabbing his stuff and heading out slamming the door behind him.

Blaine shook his head not wanting to believe anything Sebastian said. Behind him the teakettle whistled signaling it was time to get back to making his tea.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later at work Sebastian was on his dinner break realizing he hadn't packed dinner. He sighed and figured he could use his break to just wander around the museum and check out the different pieces. It also gave him time to cool down from his earlier confrontation with Blaine. He hadn't realized he had that much anger and resentment towards the other sub. He didn't like feeling that way, but he also did feel better getting that off of his chest. While he walked by himself in a rare collections room he finally thought to check his phone for the text from earlier.

When he saw Kurt's message his heart thudded a bit in his chest. Swallowing hard he shot back a quick text.

To Kurt: Sorry for responding so late. Today was ok. How about you?

Sitting on a bench, he read over the history of one of the pieces that had caught his eye. His phone buzzed and he blinked in surprise at Kurt's quick response.

From Kurt: Just ok huh? My day was pretty good. Work is a bit of a drag and I have to lock up myself it seems. How's work on your end? You sure your day was just ok?

Sebastian smiled a bit at his Dom's response. As much as he wanted to open up about everything he didn't like the idea of doing it through his text while he was stuck at work. He didn't want to take himself back to earlier today and have another bathroom episode. He chewed his lip and toyed with a possible response for a few minutes.

To Kurt: Can't text the whole story at work. I'm glad your day was good. What time are you closing up the diner? Any chance I might be able to make it for dinner? Forgot to pack one and i'm already regretting it..

From Kurt: Diner is closed to the public at 10. Open to you all night. What time shall I be expecting you?

To Kurt: I'm off at 9:30 so i'll be there as soon as I can get over. Thank you so much!

After a few more possible flirty texts, Sebastian had to put his phone away. As he was finishing up his break he bumped into one of the night supervisors. "Oh sorry just.."

"Enjoying the rare art huh? This stuff is my favorite as well. I've seen you around a few times. New guy right? Heard you're the only one who actually studied up on all the art here instead of the other ones who just wanted some spending money. Name's Ed by the way." He shook Sebastian's hand firmly.

"Oh yeah..I guess..I don't know it all seems so cool and the stories behind how these people found this stuff...it's crazy. My name's Sebastian. Happy to be here."

"It's kind of slow tonight, if you want you can hang around with me and i'll give you the background on everything here. I've been around a long time man."

Sebastian grinned. "That sounds amazing."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt hummed as he finally finished up getting rid of the last few customers. The kitchen staff had left, but he had managed to snag an assortment of entrees and a couple of slices of pie just in case. He set up a little booth in the corner and was just finished setting down the drinks when there was a knock on the door. Heading over he smiled as he saw his sub standing outside.

Opening up the door he welcomed Sebastian in and directed him towards the booth. "Dinner and dessert are served. Take a seat and enjoy."

As Sebastian sat he looked up and bit his lip. "Will you sit with me?"

"Of course." Kurt sat and began digging into some of the food with his sub. "So how was your ok day? Want to talk about it?"

Sebastian chewed his lip seeming to debate on something. "Actually it got a lot better at work...I really like me job..can I tell you about that?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Tell me about anything and everything." He sat back in the booth smiling at his sub and eating happily. Months and years from now, Kurt would hold tight to this memory when things seemed bleak between them. When it seemed as if he'd never get his boy back.

But for tonight all he knew was that this moment was something they both needed for their relationship. And he wasn't going to waste it.


	11. A Quieter Moment for All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it has taken so long to get an update out. I swear I still have plenty left for this story, life has just been hectic as hell so having the energy to write is hard. I appreciate all of you who are still reading this! 
> 
> On a story related note...I have decided to bring Scandals to New York..enjoy!

It had been a few days since Sebastian had been attacked by Adam after their "date". He had been grateful to discover that Adam was only in the one class for this semester at least. It also helped that the class only for three short meetings a week. Even better was that he had managed to make a few friends and in doing so, was able to secure a new area to sit in with no room for Adam.

Now it was Friday and if he could just get through this class, he could easily sail on through to his class with Trent and then off to celebrate with Kurt and Blaine for surviving the first week of college. 

Sliding into his chair he took out his phone and began setting up his laptop while responding to a funny text Trent had sent him. Sebastian actually quite enjoyed his new friend who had a love of singing like Blaine and a decent sense of style like Kurt. The brunette was way too nice for his own good, which was getting him into trouble as some freshman girl was trying to flirt with him. Trent was asking Sebastian for advice when he heard a shuffling next to him. Without looking up he said hello to who he thought was his new seat mate Mike.

"You know my apology would probably go over a bit better if you would look at me sweetheart."

The sub froze and swallowed hard trying to control his breathing. He looked up warily to see the blond Dom smiling what he probably thought was a sweet non threatening smile. "That's not your seat.." Only Adam would seem to make him lose his ability to be charming and witty.

"Well that...whoever that sub is that sits next to you..he's not here yet so I figured i'd use the moment to see how you were."

"I'd be better if you left if you want the honest truth." Thank god he was getting back some of his confidence. He just needed Mike to get here asap. He licked his lips and ducked his head to text Trent. He hadn't really told the boy about Adam, but figured the boy could help him out..."What do you want?" He tried to keep his voice casual, unamused.

Adam sighed dramatically next to him. "Well I was hoping we could have a more intimate talk, but I haven't really been able to get you alone."

Sebastian typed an SOS text to Trent with the words please call me.

"Gee not really interested in being alone with you. Honestly have half a mind to yell to our professor that you're harassing me." Trent send a question mark and Sebastian was starting to worry this plan wouldn't work.

"Harassing? Sebastian don't be dramatic sweetie. Look I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I was hoping to apologize to you. I was a little...too much last time you know?"

Sebastian's mind flashed back to hearing Adam speaking with his friends. How he would apologize to the sub then fuck him and dump him. Sounded like the Dom was trying to complete the first part of his plan at least.

"That's an understatement."

"Sebastian please, you couldn't really expect me to hold back when you looked like that did you?"

"Are you blaming me for why you attacked me?"

"No of course not, but I mean you did say yes to grabbing lunch with me so I mean I figured you were interested..."

Thankfully, Trent finally decided to call Sebastian. He answered his phone hurriedly and put on his best concerned voice. "Grandma? Grandma you ok? What? Speak slowly I can't understand..."

On the other end of the line an extremely confused Trent spoke quietly. "Sebastian...you know it's me right? You asked me to call you. What's going on over there?"

"Grandma i'm in class. Can you wait till I finish?" Beside him the Dom frowned as if not entirely sure whether to believe Sebastian was actually dealing with a crisis. He tried to speak, but Sebastian held up a hand. "Ok i'm sure the noise was just the water heater remember? I doubt anyone would want to break in."

"Sebastian..i'm guessing i'm helping you get out of something. Please tell me this is like an actual mini emergency not you forgetting your homework. Just say yes if it's a real emergency."

"Yes Grandma. Yes I know. I'll stay on the phone while we figure this out."

"Ok i'll roll with this one. So say upstairs if you're in trouble with the professor, say downstairs if you're dealing with a classmate and outside if it's an emergency in which case I should be calling 911. Or you can stay silent and i'll take that as i'm completely missing the mark."

Adam was clearly starting to get annoyed as Sebastian turned a bit away from him. "Grandma I bet if you go downstairs you'll see it's just the water heater."

"Oooo interesting. Okay say bathroom if this classmate is just not your type or say kitchen if they are coming on too strong."

"See Grandma I told you it was the water heater. Toolbox is in the kitchen under the sink."

"Oh dear Sebastian that sounds gross. Guy or girl?"

"Well honestly I would suggest calling the plumber from last time. He'll be a big help."

"Trent was giggling a bit now. You are really good at this. Ok Sebastian is this the first time he's hit on you?"

"No Grandma you can call the same plumbing company you used earlier this week."

"Ugh I hate when they can't take the hint. So i'll stay on the line until you feel safe he's gone huh?"

"Yes Grandma just send me the bill ok? That would be great."

He heard some noise behind him and noticed Mike coming in and heading for his seat. He waved over Adam's disgruntled head and quickly motioned him over. When the dark haired boy approached, the Dom got up sensing he was out of time. "I'll find you later then Sebastian yes?"

The sub pretended to ignore him. "Grandma my class is starting, but i'll come over after school ok?"

"Sebastian we are meeting up for lunch and you are going to spill you hear me?"

"Of course Grandma yes I really have to go now, but you'll be okay."

Trent laughed and said goodbye hanging up as Mike finished unpacking his stuff and nodding to Sebastian. "Is your grandma ok?"

Sebastian nodded as took a moment to make sure Adam was comfortably settled in his front row desk. "Yeah she's going to be good."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaine sighed happily as he snuggled closer to Kurt. His first class wasn't until lunchtime and Kurt had just come back from a class to enjoy a few hours off before his last class. The sub had practically jumped with joy when his Dom had slid into bed and curled up around him. "Mind if I join you for a bit love?"

Blaine had giggled and pressed back against his man easily. "I think I would've been offended if you didn't join." Since then he had been savoring his alone time with Kurt. A morning like this made it easy to pretend it was just the two of them. Like it had always been just the two of them.

As he listened to Kurt snoring softly behind him he smiled contentedly and closed his eyes. He could at least get another hour and a half in before he had to get ready for school. Just as he was beginning to fall back asleep his mind drifted back to his conversation with Sebastian earlier in the week. He tried to shake it off, but suddenly it was all that he could think about.

Sebastian thought he felt threatened. That he was deliberately trying to keep Sebastian from spending time with Kurt. That wasn't true though...Blaine just happened to have coincidences in which he needed Kurt at the same time Sebastian needed him. It wasn't his fault that the other sub had to get tacked on with him and Kurt. Maybe if Sebastian had just matched up with someone else he wouldn't be so moody. Sebastian was annoying anyways. Always walking around still falling into his old Dom training. Complaining about Blaine. Acting all scared all the sudden then pretending he was fine not even trying to ask Kurt for help. How the hell was that his fault?

Still the more these questions ran through his mind, the more he wondered if he should feel guilty. He had been with Kurt before the matchup. He had always known he would be a sub...his parents accepted him and loved him. Still though...how was this his fault? He was a good sub who wanted to spend as much time with his Dom as possible. Was that really so bad? Why did this happen to be on him? Was he supposed to bend over backwards to accommodate Sebastian now that they were all together?"

After another few minutes of unsuccessful sleep, Blaine quietly slid out of bed careful not to wake his Dom. He sighed sadly as he looked back at his boyfriend before padding into the kitchen. He sat at their island and played with an apple he had grabbed out of the fruit bowl. Turning it over and feeling the smooth red skin he began to think back to their early high school days. Meeting Kurt and falling for him, but then having Sebastian try to sweep him off of his feet. He bit into the fruit letting a few juices drip down his chin before grabbing a napkin to wipe his mouth.

He guessed he'd be lying if he said he hated when Sebastian flirted with him. It was probably wrong to admit that, but it was fun and it had made Kurt even more possessive of him. Who didn't like their man wanting them more? So yeah before he had been cool with Sebastian maybe even didn't really stop it from happening. Was that horrible?

But then Blaine had to admit it to himself. If he could be happy with Sebastian from afar, why couldn't he be happy with Sebastian being up close. But then again he knew that answer. He just never wanted to admit it..to Sebastian to Kurt..and especially not to himself. Which was silly because Sebastian and Kurt hated each other. Or they used to. Now though they didn't seem to.

He didn't like the thoughts and feelings he was having. In fact, he knew it was bad to have these feelings. But Sebastian was right.

He didn't like how close Sebastian and Kurt seemed to be getting.

He didn't like that Sebastian knew Blaine felt this way. Wasn't a fan of Sebastian calling him out.

And he didn't like the idea that one day Kurt could like Sebastian more than he liked Blaine.

That one was the worst of all. He chewed his apple and tried to calm himself down. He had to be a good boy. Kurt loved how good he always was. Sebastian wasn't good...so obviously Kurt would never like him as much..right?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt sighed and stretched as he slowly opened his eyes. Looking at his phone he realized he could sleep a bit longer, but when he noticed the space beside him was empty he figured it was time to move. He reluctantly got out of bed and hummed as he began looking around for his sub. "Oh Blaine...sweetie where are you? Blaine?"

He smiled as he found his sub eating an apple and looking lost in deep thought. "I feel like I can see the steam coming out of your ears. Whatcha thinking about?"

Blaine flushed as he looked over at the Dom and shook his head. "Nothing really, guess I just kind of drifting. I didn't wake you did I?"

Kurt shook his head as he got closer and kissed the boy's cheek. "Not at all Johnny Appleseed. I can only sleep for so long. You excited for tonight?"

The boy nodded and offered a bite of his apple, which the Dom easily leaned in and nipped at. "Um yeah...did we figure out where we wanted to go yet?"

"I think Sebastian had seen a nice bar down the street from his school. Some classmates suggested it to him."

"Oh I don't know Kurt that doesn't sound like the place we'd want to go does it? I mean no offense, but he has expensive taste and can back it up, but we're on a budget..."

"Well he said he could grab the cover charge or the drinks whichever we preferred."

Blaine chewed his lip. "Well....I was wondering if we could check it out another time?"

Kurt frowned as he watched Blaine. Granted he knew the two subs weren't always getting along, but lately they had at least seemed...a bit more agreeable. Or was he just imagining that? "Something wrong?"

The curly haired boy shifted a bit before looking at Kurt. "Well I mean...you know some bars aren't always the most friendly..and we're a gay triplet or triple couple so I mean...my friend Rachel said there was this lovely bar called Scandals and it's not too far from here so when we all get tired we can get back quickly. And it is a gay bar sooo super accepting you know? I mean I just want us to be safe Kurt we're still pretty new to city life..."

The Dom frowned as he appeared to be taking this all in. Finally though he seemed to nod a bit. "Alright sweetheart. I don't want you to be anxious tonight so i'll just text Sebastian and see if he wouldn't mind pushing it off another week or so. Scandals sounds nice. Feel better?" When the boy nodded he smiled and kissed his hair. "You should probably go take a shower and get ready for class." He let Blaine hop up as he finished his apple and start heading to the bathroom. Once he had left, Kurt sighed as he tried to find a way to break the news to Sebastian. He could already predict the boy's response to this one.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay you have got to tell me everything! Who was the creep and did we successfully avoid him?" Sebastian and Trent had just finished their class an were eating a late lunch in the school cafeteria. "Was he like a creepy mouth breather or one of those sure to become a serial killer type?"

Sebastian snorted as he bit into his panini. "He was a creep who isn't a fan of the word no and yes we avoided him. Managed to slip out as soon as class was over with. Just kept walking and never looked back." He continued eating though he knew of course that the brunette was staring at him. "Something on my face Trent?"

"You cannot pull me into your call scheme and not tell me what happened!!! Spill it now Smythe or else."

Sebastian laughed as he looked at his friend who was probably the equivalent of the pillsbury doughboy in fierceness. "Or what Barnes?"

Trent whined. "Oh come on Sebastian you can't just not tell me!"

Sebastian sighed and took a look around the cafe trying to make sure Adam hadn't followed him. Finally he looked back at the boy. "His name is Adam and he's the worst of the worst in my opinion. He's one of those Dom's that can't accept someone saying no. We met during orientation and he was flirting with me a little, but...i'm already matched."

Trent's eyes widened and Sebastian put up his hand. "You tell no one ok? I'm...i'm a sub and i've been matched with another sub and Dom. I don't have the energy to get into that one right now ok?" When the other boy nodded he continued on.

"I swear I didn't try to encourage him, but I also didn't just come out and say I was matched. Then the first day of school we had our first class together. He was bugging me and wouldn't let up until I agreed to have lunch with him. I did and the whole time I should've said I was matched, but I was just trying to get it over with. He paid and I tried to leave but he forced me into an alley. He was..he was trying to get what he wanted and I kicked him and got away. I've..i've been dodging him ever since." He swallowed and looked up feeling a little nervous. He hadn't told anyone about this. Well anyone besides his grandmother.

Trent though being the wonderful friend he was simply reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "It's not your fault. Adam is an asshole and never should've treated you that way. I don't care if he paid for dinner or you hadn't told him your matchup status. You clearly weren't interested and he should never have forced himself on you. The fact that he still is trying to talk to you is wrong. Sebastian maybe you should report this? I mean look you have rights. Sub law isn't as amazing as it should be for us, but it's not as bad as it used to be."

"I'll think about. Thanks for..thanks for this."

The other sub nodded and leaned back in his seat. "No worries. I see a great friendship ahead of us Sebastian just saying."

Sebastian snorted, but figured it was probably true. Trent was one of a kind.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After plenty of thought, Kurt had figured a text wasn't really the best way to go about all of this. He was sure Sebastian would be annoyed at the change of venue especially if he knew it was because of Blaine. No this one had to be in person. So when Sebastian thankfully slipped into their apartment before Blaine had left the Dm was ready and smiling.

"Hey youuuu" He held out a glass of water for the sub who raised a brow, but accepted it nonetheless. "Have a nice day today? Ready to go wild tonight?"

Sebastian sat on the couch watching as his Dom did the same. "Today was good..why are you acting weirdly?"

"Weirdly? No way i'm not weird. Just..you know wanted to ease you into this one. How would you feel about maybe saving your bar for another week? Maybe after we get a little more accustomed to the city and know where the three of us are all accepted and such?"

Sebastian sighed softly and looked at Kurt. "Blaine has something to do with this doesn't he?"

Kurt frowned a bit. "No point in me playing coy on this one huh? He just seems..nervous to be going out into the city and he's worried about how we'll be perceived. We are a unique group you could say."

The sub sipped his water as he tried to figure out the best way to handle this. On the one hand he could react the way he wanted to. He could get pissed and say Blaine was being a whiny baby always trying to get his way. Kurt would once again be put in an uncomfortable position and try to cater to both sides while becoming exhausted with them both. However, Sebastian was trying to be better about simply focus on his relationship with Kurt. Though he still hadn't said anything about Adam's attack. He wasn't ready to be that emotional wit his Dom. For now he wanted to focus on seeing if they could really have some chemistry.

Once he finished sipping is water, the sub looked over. "So are we never going to get to check out my place?" His voice wasn't angry moreso tired and sad. He had thought for a moment that he might get to have a little bit more of stake in their relationship and not just feel like the third wheel.

Kurt reached over and gently laid a hand on Sebastian's arm. "Hey no we will definitely check it out. I'm just trying to be mindful of Blaine's nervousness. I look forward to seeing your bar. Just once we get a little more acclimated to the city you know? I'll make it up to you okay?"

The taller boy chewed his lip and looked over at him. "Really? You sure you want to put an offer like that out there? I'm dangerous when given the option."

The Dom smirked as he looked over. It caught Sebastian off guard for a moment to see him looking so confident in something that wasn't fashion or broadway. "I'm up for it Sebastian. What can I do for you?"

Sure there were plenty of things he wished he could ask for...a night in bed without Blaine. A day without Blaine...even a freaking uninterrupted lunch without Blaine, but he knew that asking for any of that would show his frustration with the boy. He had to be subtle and it only took him a few minutes to figure out just how to do it. "I'm guessing Scandals is one of those places with loud music to dance to?"

Kurt cocked his head to the side and shrugged. "Well then I call the first dance with you when we get there. One on one no interruptions. You ok with that?" He felt himself almost holding his breath to see if his Dom would be into it.

The paler boy nodded and held out his hand for Sebastian to shake. "You've got a deal Seb." He smiled glad that the conversation had gone way easier than expected. "Thank you for being so understanding. I appreciate it."

The sub flushed a little and nodded. "Not a big deal." He hadn't expected Kurt to really acknowledge that he was being so accommodating. Maybe Kurt really was understanding what was going on.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaine sighed as he sat at the bar. Honestly he should've known something like this would happen. He brought it on himself in a way. After realizing Sebastian had called him out on his behavior he had went a little numb and made the last minute call to switch venues. Sure it was petty, but he didn't like how Sebastian gone after him.

Of course when he had come home after class that day he had figured Sebastian would be pouting or making Kurt feel uncomfortable. He was prepared to be an angel and comfort Kurt.

What he was not prepared for was Sebastian and Kurt helping each other get ready neither looking the least bit stressed. He had stood in the doorway a bit dumbfounded at how smoothly everything was going. How come Sebastian was so relaxed? Why was he so chill?

But Sebastian was just as clever as Blaine was. The deal had been that once they got to Scandals, which even Blaine had to admit was not as..nice of a bar as Rachel had made it out to be, Sebastian would get the first dance with Kurt. Alone. Which is how he was sitting here drinking a coke watching Kurt and Sebastian looking happy as clams without him. Sighing he rolled his eyes and hummed to the song. It had to end eventually and then just wait he'd be on the dancefloor.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scandals was awful. It was definitely a gay club, but one of those cheesy yet also sketchy ones. The older gays weren't even bothering to hide how they were checking the three boys out. But getting to dance with Kurt alone...well that was pretty damn awesome. At one point he even spotted Blaine sipping his drink looking annoyed. Did it make the dance a little sweeter? Of course it did. He swayed back and forth and spun around letting Kurt get a good look at his ass. He knew it looked especially good tonight.

Kurt laughed as Sebastian seemed to finally let loose. He knew Blaine didn't like being left out of anything, but Sebastian clearly needed this and well he did as will. When Sebastian turned to shake his ass, the Dom moved forward and gave it a light spank. The music was loud, but as the sub looked back in surprise Kurt was sure the boy had squeaked in surprise. "Didn't think I'd ever do that huh? Get over here Seb!" He slid an arm around his boy's waist and pulled him in close smirking.

The taller boy grinned as he turned and wrapped his arms around his Dom's neck. "And here I thought you only knew how to be romantic." He leaned in and giggled a bit as they tried to find their rhythm.

"Just because I look like an angel doesn't mean I can't be a little devilish with my fun. You're looking very handsome tonight."

Flushing Sebastian looked at Kurt. "Oh yeah? You going to do anything about it?"

The Dom looked at his sub with a lustful gaze. In one swift moment, he cupped the back of Sebastian's neck and pulled him close for a searing hot kiss. The sub was in shock for a moment, but soon enough he was kissing back, his fingers slipping into the boy's hair and tugging a bit. They both held out for as long as they could before pulling back for air. The sub was panting in surprise as he held Kurt's gaze. The Dom wasn't looking away. "Shit" he whispered softly.

Kurt swallowed as he pulled back. "Good shit or bad shit?" He worried he had gone a bit too far. Maybe he should've asked first and made sure Sebastian was okay with it?

The sub chuckled and ducked his head. "Good. Definitely good."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was probably good that Blaine had been at the bar on his phone. It was good that Rachel had been texting him. It was great that he had been so interested in the conversation that he hadn't bothered watching Sebastian and Kurt anymore.

It was probably the best that he hadn't seen them kiss. The moment was truly Kurt and Sebastian's and Blaine wouldn't even harbor any feelings towards them.

For now he would live in his little bubble where only he had kissed Kurt and been so intimate with him. It was better for everyone that way.

Of course as soon as the song ended, Blaine's head popped up, phone stuffed into his pocket as he hopped off the barstool and ran over. He had to admit he was a little curious at how close Sebastian and Kurt were and how Sebastian was surprisingly the first to see him and offer out his hand to the other sub.

In the moment though, Blaine felt he could let go of it all because the song was over and they could all dance and have fun. So he danced over and Sebastian seemed to smile at him without any trace of malice and even let him dance in between himself and Kurt.

Maybe the three of them could work, Blaine thought to himself. Maybe they could all get along somehow.


	12. Slow and Steady Wins the Race

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a warning my readers! We are probably only a few chapters away from a mini time jump. When I first came up with this story I have to be honest I really had only fleshed out the very beginning and the time jump/adulthood section. Hopefully you'll be able to hang on with me through this wild ride :)

A few months had passed since that night at Scandals. Between work schedules and class schedules, it seemed that everyone was suddenly more concerned with keeping up then keeping an eye on each other's moves. It left a nice harmony for the three young men who actually seemed to be getting along for once. either that or they were way too tired to fight.

Some nights all three were out late and some nights were all in. One night might find Kurt and Blaine singing showtunes while they watched Project Runway. Another night might find Blaine and Sebastian falling asleep on the couch as they waited up for Kurt. 

That night Kurt truly felt blessed smiling at his boys, Blaine's head on Sebastian's shoulder both boys snoring softly.

And another night found Sebastian and Kurt making out as if they were teenagers in the back of a car. They weren't exactly sure how they had gotten into that position. It may have started when the sub had come back to the apartment to see his Dom in skintight black leather pants and a white peasant blouse with a top slit that seemed almost unnaturally low for Kurt Hummel.

"That's quite the look. I guess I should be thanking fashion school for getting you to take such risks and showing skin huh?"

The Dom smirked as he looked over at his sub in the doorway. "Guess so. So since I look so appealing to you any chance you'd want to give me a backrub? I've been feeling a little tight."

The taller boy smirked as he walked over and cracked his knuckles. "You know i've heard sex helps people loosen up."

Kurt raised an eyebrow as his boy came over and motioned for him to turn around. "Very funny. Without being an asshole...you've only heard?" He looked over his shoulder to find Sebastian chewing his lip.

The sub flushed a bit and shook his head. "No I mean I certainly talked the talk back in high school. But...that's all I did was talk the talk."

As his boy worked the tension out of the Dom's shoulders and back, Kurt found himself reaching a hand back to touch the boy's thigh. "I'm sorry for assuming you weren't a virgin."

The taller boy swallowed as he focused on what he was doing. "Not your fault. I acted like Big Dom on Campus. Deep down though...I guess I figured i'd have some sweet little sub who had saved themselves for me and I just...it wouldn't have been fair to them. I'm not some cheesy guy, but I've tried to keep an open mind about soulmates and that true bond stuff. I understand if you and Blaine did though I mean you guys were always together."

Kurt gently pulled away and turned back to face Sebastian. "We haven't. We are very much prudes as you used to say."

"Without you thinking i'm all pissy at Blaine again..I just want to say i'm really happy about that. I just..i'm glad that i'm not left out of that. It feels like something special and.." he trailed off. Sebastian wasn't usually the emotional type. The idea though that this partnership could work. That all three of them were truly meant to be together, well the more they got along the more he was starting to picture their future.

Safe to say the cheese won Kurt over because in a second he was attacking Sebastian's lips pushing him down onto the couch. "It will be special sweetheart. When we are ready it is going to be amazing."

And hell Sebastian wasn't going to complain about where this had headed. He was happy to let Kurt take over. Happy to start to try and relax into his sub nature and follow the lead. The Dom was surprisingly skilled with his mouth and hands and Sebastian was in heaven.

If Blaine noticed how flushed the two looked by the time he got home, he never said anything. Sebastian planned to take that as a win.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In school, Sebastian was doing pretty well in all of his classes. He found that it was sometimes hard to enjoy his law class because Adam was there ever-present. Sure he always sat by Mike, but it didn't necessarily relieve his worries. There had been many a class when the man had winked at him and tried to wait for him before or after class. Trent had told him to say something, but Sebastian refused to be seen as some weak sub who needed protection.

Overall, the class was interesting and sure maybe he could take the bar and do some good someday, but it certainly wasn't his passion.

His true love was his art history class. Besides it being a safe space where he could hang out with Trent, it was also just truly enjoyable. He loved learning about all of the different time periods, styles and backgrounds of the art itself. Between that class and his job at the museum where Ed had become his mentor, it just felt right. Maybe also a secret plus that if his dad knew he'd be pissed that his gay sub son had picked such a silly career choice.

Well shit then it really made it seem like the best choice.

One Sunday morning while Kurt and Blaine were still asleep, Sebastian had gone out for a run in central park. After he had finished, he found himself sitting on a park bench and calling Burt Hummel.

"Well well well. There's my third son. Took you a damn long time to call me boy."

The sub smirked and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry sir. Got caught up in college I guess."

The man smiled at the sub. "I hear things are going well. Or so the blood son says."

Sebastian snorted as he looked out at the morning activities in the park. "Yeah doing well in school. Guessing Kurt told you we aren't really fighting these days."

"Well i'm glad to hear that for sure. So Sebastian. Are you able to let go and get in touch with your submissive side?"

The boy chewed his lip flushing at the thought of his makeout session with Kurt. "I'm..i'm trying not to fight it as much. I still have my guard up sometimes though."

"I appreciate that you're being so honest son. I know it will take time, but you sound good. So tell me some fun school stories kid. You guys going to crazy parties? Making new friends? Amazing classes?"

"Of course I mean all we do is go to keggers and wake up in random dorm rooms. You do know your son right? I mean we went to a gay bar that I swear belonged back home instead of New York. Crappy music, creepy old guys the works really. Kurt wants us to check out a karaoke bar next so i'm sure i'll be trying to get someone to serve me alcohol while the two of them sing some horrifyingly old showtune.

Burt snorted as he listened to the boy. "I'm sure you'll have a good time. So now that you've been taking classes, do you think you have an idea of what you want to major in?"

"Well I know it sounds crazy, but I actually really find myself draw to the art history major."

"Really? Well I never would've seen that coming kid, but if it makes you happy i'm happy."

Sebastian had to swallow before he found himself saying the words he really wanted to say. "I appreciate it. I haven't broken the news to Kurt and Blaine yet, so you better not ruin that surprise"

"Fine, buy you better take a picture of their reaction or something. They'll never believe it. I'm proud of you Sebastian. You really sound like you're coming into your own."

"Thank you....D..Sir."

If Burt had any idea what he had almost said he didn't let on. "Love you kiddo. Go enjoy your day okay? I've got some football to get to."

"Bye Burt. Talk to you soon."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week found Blaine on a personal high. He had aced a few quizzes, had plenty of practice sessions with Rachel and the two of them had managed to snag chorus parts as well as being named the understudies for Tony and Maria in West Side Story. He couldn't believe how lucky they were though Rachel kept claiming she knew they would the whole time.

"Blaine we have understudy roles as freshmen! Do you know what that means? It means we are in! We bust our asses and we'll probably have starring roles next year!"

The curly haired boy shook his head. "That would be amazing Rachel. We have to make sure we know our roles by heart. I bet we could be called on at any time!"

The strong willed female nodded and grabbed his hand. "You didn't have anything planned for the next few hours right? We should start right away!"

"Oh well actually.." He stopped when Rachel gave him a look. "All good!" She smiled and nodded. "Perfect! I'm sure we can get the first act memorized tonight."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt had been trying to get home early for one night this week at least. However when one of the new girls, Brittany called out saying her cat had flown to the moon and needed help finding its way back home...well he knew his boss was going to have him close up for the night. "I don't know why you hired her in the first place" he had complained to his boss. "She sounds crazy or like she's constantly smoking weed."

He had tried to find someone else to come in and take over, but of course everyone was busy. The boys had planned to have a nice dinner all three of them since they had been on such different schedules as of late. He hated having to text them saying he had been stuck at work. To his surprise Blaine responded saying he had to take a raincheck as well. No word from Sebastian. Sighing, Kurt put his phone away and got back to work. Maybe he'd be able to get these customers out quicker and close up early. Hopefully.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian knew that dinner tonight was supposed to be special. All three of them had been so busy lately and it would just be nice if they could sit together and eat and catch up instead of through text messages or late nights of coming in and trying to find some room on the bed.

So when he received the texts from both of his partners that they wouldn't be able to make it, his heart sunk a bit. He looked at all of the food he had been making and sighed sadly. "Well this sucks." He looked at the clock and frowned. "I don't want this stuff to go to waste.."

He knew he at least had to finish making it first. Then he could come up with some sort of solution. He could fix this in some way.."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt had just gotten the last customers out and the kitchen staff had left. Now he just had to wipe down the tables, count down the register and lock up for the night.

Until he heard the bell over the diner's entrance give off it's telltale jingle.

The Dom swore softly realizing he hadn't locked it up first. He headed out from the back room determined to tell the customer they were shit out of luck.

However this customer was already sitting on the counter. The counter?! This asshole. "Hey you know you can't just.....Sebastian?"

The boy grinned and held up a few bags. "I figured since you couldn't make it to dinner...dinner could make it to you?"

The Dom was quick to move in and grab Sebastian's chin, kissing him softly. "You are too sweet. Thank you handsome. This looks amazing."

The sub took the kiss happily and beamed at the praise. "Let me set it up for you." He opened up the tupperware containers and laid the food out for his Dom to see. Stepping back Sebastian watched as the shorter man looked over everything and licked his lips.

"Sebastian this looks amazing. Thank you for doing this. I knew you were really looking forward to dinner tonight. I felt so bad that I had to cancel on you." He sat down at the diner counter and made himself a plate. He smiled as the the other boy sat down next to him and made a plate as well. "Did you make this pasta especially for me?" He ate a forkful and moaned softly. "I swear its become my new favorite meal."

The sub smiled and ate a few bites before responding. "Well I mean..why wouldn't I make it if you like it so much."

Kurt chuckled. "I swear Sebastian. If you had asked me a year ago where I would see myself, I don't think I would've come close to hitting it on the mark. But you know what? I'm glad I was wrong." He sighed as he looked at all the food and Sebastian. "I'm sorry, I hate to probably ruin the mood for you, but I wish Blaine could share this with us."

The sub surprised Kurt by smiling. "Well we aren't too far away from his school...he said he was using the vocal practice rooms right? If he hasn't send a text or called saying he was on his way home..he's probably still there. We could surprise him...I made plenty."

The Dom grinned and nodded. "Give me five minutes to lock up ok?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaine loved Rachel..he really did, but damn this girl was getting exhausting. She hadn't been lying when she had told him how committed she was to her career. He wanted more than anything to make it on Broadway as well, but if this was what it took...maybe he was wrong? He just felt like it had been a long week of classes and even though he wasn't always the most excited to see Sebastian..Blaine had actually really been looking forward to this dinner with the three of them.

"Blaine?! Are you listening to me? We only have two hours left before security kicks us out for the night! The goal was to get everything perfect for the first act tonight and we still have two more songs and the dialogue before that happens. We need to get this done." Rachel's hands were on his hips now and Blaine had quickly learned that was the sign that he only had a few more minutes before she went ultimate diva.

"Sorry its just..I mean we've been working really hard and making great progress today Rachel. We could be hitting a wall and it might be time for a break? We still have a few weeks until the show anyways." He chewed his lip feeling a bit anxious. He didn't want to destroy a friendship here, but he really just wanted to eat and see his soulmates.

Before Rachel could say anything, Blaine's phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out quickly and answered the call before checking who it was. "Oh hello?"

"There's my gorgeous boy. Alright it has been decided that you have been working way too hard tonight. I demand you tell me where you are right now. Your soulmates have come to steal you away!"

Blaine couldn't help but giggle as he listened to Kurt with Sebastian yelling in the background as they walked through campus. He shrugged apologetically at Rachel. "Practice rooms are in the main academic building. I'll be outside on the front steps waiting for you okay?" He hung up and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Well Rachel...i'm so sorry, but i've been summoned by my Dom and you know...can't fight that right? See you on Monday?"

The girl pursed her lips, but finally seemed to sigh in defeat. "Bright and early Blaine you here me? We cannot afford to waste any time."

Blaine nodded quickly and gave a little salute before he was running out of the room and down the stairs.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After securing Blaine, the three had found themselves sitting on the campus quad underneath the stars. They ate out of their tupperware containers, trading jokes and stories. It was a little chilly, but they had figured it was better to eat before heading back home. Besides, the sky was clear and it was pretty quiet.

Blaine finished the food in his container and leaned over to stab some chicken out of Sebastian's container. "This is really good Sebastian. Did you think about deciding to major in culinary arts? Do they have that at Columbia?"

The other sub chuckled and shook his head. "Nah cooking is just relaxing for me. If it became my career i'd be stressed all the time. But hey while we're on the topic of majors..I think I figured out what I want to do.."

Kurt looked up from his food and raised an eyebrow. "Did you really? Do tell. You going with the law route?"

Sebastian flushed. "Pretty far from it.."

The Dom cocked his head to the side. "No on law, no on culinary...now i'm intrigued."

Blaine groaned and nudged at the other sub. "Come on just tell us would you!!"

The boy snorted and nudged back. "Well...I was actually thinking about majoring in Art History.."

The other two looked at him in surprise before nodding along. "That sounds cool Sebastian!"

Kurt smiled. "As long as it makes you happy, go for it ok?"

Sebastian grinned. "Thanks guys. We should probably finish and head on out of here before all the lights go out. Glad we could still have dinner though."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they had gotten home and cleaned up, Kurt had passed out in bed almost immediately leaving Blaine and Sebastian sacked out on the couch watching late night tv. While a few weeks ago it might have been weird for the two of them to be on their own, it seemed fine now.

When Blaine grabbed a blanket, Sebastian had grabbed one end and tugged it over his lap. The curly haired boys had grunted, but then moved closer so they could share it easily.

When Sebastian stretched his arms over his head, Blaine leaned in a bit so that he was curled up in the boy's side. The taller boy had let his arm come down around the other sub's shoulders and settled back against the couch.

It seemed as if maybe things could be comfortable between them. It certainly felt like they were reaching some sort of understanding.

Without truly thinking about it, Sebastian tilted his head down to kiss Blaine's hair. The boy smiled and moved his face up to look at the other. "Hey" he murmured softly.

The taller boy returned the smile. "Hey".

Maybe they were just sleepy from the long week. Maybe they were full of good food and warm and cozy from the blanket. Whatever it is, when Sebastian moved to kiss Blaine on the lips, the other sub didn't deny him.

It was softer and sweeter than Blaine had thought Sebastian could be. This boy he had always painted to be some aggressive smooth talker who was full of experience and sass. Turned out it seemed he was shy almost..as if he was worried Blaine wouldn't agree.

That night they kissed like first time teenagers. They snuggled under the blankets, but by unspoken rule, kept it PG. And when it seemed they had no energy left, Blaine nudged Sebastian as if to say we should get to bed with our Dom. Even though neither one seemed to want to move they eventually did.


End file.
